Conflicting Interest
by lovelyaceinthehole
Summary: Ch.9 up' Rogue wonders what to do about her capture. Will Gambit and the other xmen be in time to save her? You will only know if you read this story.
1. Conflicting Interest Chapter one

Well in case you were wondering I don't own the x-men they belong to Marvel. I am simply borrowing and playing with them and I am making no profit from it. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. Please review thanks.  
  
Gambit knew he was being followed. Gambit estimated that he or she, but he was guessing he if it was who he thought it was, was just ten steps behind him. He thought someone was tailing him earlier but now he was certain. He silently turned another corner and tried to quicken his pace. It seemed to be to no avail though because no sooner had he almost reached the front door when he heard Cyclops call his name, "Gambit, we have a mandatory meeting in the war room, immediately." Remy inwardly sighed something about the way Cyclops had stressed immediately told him this was gonna be a long meeting. So much for a fun night on the town he thought to himself glancing longingly at the front door to the mansion, he was so close. He wondered briefly if he made a run for the front door what would Scott do? He looked back at Scott's stern look, crossed arms and tapping foot and figured he would tackle him. Gambit chuckled to himself imagining it, when Cyclops interrupted his thoughts. "Well?"  
  
Gambit tried to feign ignorance, "Oh, you meant now, immediately." Gambit started to walk back towards Cyclops and when he had stepped in front of him Cyclops began walking directly behind him. Gambit said, "So why did you call 'dis meeting? Did you sense I was about to have fun or did something actually happen?"  
  
"I will tell you that in the meeting." Cyclops said sarcastically.  
  
Gambit looked at Scott surprised that he had attempted a funny, "I'm disappointed in you Summers such attitude. What are you hanging with a bad crowd?" Cyclops grinned pointedly at Gambit,"It's been said." Scott smiled at Gambit's laughter at his attempt at humor. They made the rest of the way to the war room in companionable silence.  
  
Wolverine looked up seemingly pleased that Gambit had been caught. If Wolverine wasn't gonna have any fun then nobody else should either. "Did he catch up to you Gumbo?" Wolverine said in typical ribbing, buddy fashion. Gambit shrugged before he responded, "Unfortunately."  
  
As they walked in Gambit noticed that everyone else was already in the war room. Gambit quickly took his eye off of Rogue's old seat. After what had gone down in Antarctica things were strained between him and everybody really, but especially Rogue. When he had come back with Storm to stay Rogue had taken a leave of absence. They hadn't heard from her since. She had said for no one to look for her and every one had honored her request but even with everything that had happened between them he still missed her most of the time. Most of the x-men blamed him for Rogue leaving, among other things, so at times things could be very stressful around here.  
  
Gambit felt someone staring at him and he followed the stare to Warren, Betsy and Bobby who were glaring at him from one side of the room. Storm noticed the exchange and piped up, "Sit by me my friend." Gambit looked at the hateful trio as he called them in his head and gave them a big pointed smile before sitting down next to Stormy. Gambit figured they had a I hate Gambit club with pins and everything, not that he blamed them, most of the time he wanted to join too. He smiled warmly at Storm as he said, "Thanks." Storm smiled warmly back at Remy in response.  
  
Gambit looked around at the assembled x-men over half of them were in there bed clothes which really wasn't any surprise considering the lateness of the hour it was only the night owls like him who were still dressed. Gambit grinned inwardly at all the half naked women around him not that the spandex really left anything to the imagination. Jean in particular caught his eye not really so much about what she was wearing which was a purple silk robe that every so often the shoulder strap would slip down and you would see there was a slinky piece of lingerie underneath. It was more her attitude like she was tense. Maybe Scott wasn't doing it for her or maybe he hadn't been allowed to finish. It was then that he took in Jeans full appearance, her hair was tussled, her clothes were wrinkled, she seemed a little flushed so apparently they had been interrupted. This must be serious Gambit thought he couldn't see even uptight Summers passing up some time in the sheets with Jean. Cyclops started talking at the front of the room so Gambit turned his attention to him.  
  
Most of it was routine information that could have waited so it seemed the fearless leader was stalling about what he really had called this meeting for. Cyclops paused before continuing,"Before we go on to the main reason I called this meeting...Does anyone have some concerns, questions or comments?" Gambit took a steadying breath this was usually the part of the meeting where one of the I hate Gambit Fan club complained about him and something he had done or not done. Cyclops looked around the room waiting for a response. Gambit noticed he looked at the trio but apparently they were more interested in the news that Cyclops had been stalling to tell then in complaining about him for a change. Cyclops made one final sweep of the room and when no one said anything he seemed pleased then looked grim again as he began,"Well we have good news and bad news. The good news is we have heard from Rogue." Immediately murmurs of shock and joy went around the room at this new information, they hadn't heard from her in months. Cyclops let that sink in before he continued, "The bad news is she is apparently in peril." Gambit went white and unfortunately he felt all eyes on him, some were concern, but others were anger. Gambit made a point to strengthen his shields, his empathy was doing overtime with all the emotions flying around the room. Cyclops continued, "Rogue made contact with Jean briefly this morning. Jean felt her psychically cry out in pain but it was so short a contact that she doesn't know where Rogue was or who she was with." Everyone sat back stunned. Cyclops said grimly, "We at this time are going to keep monitoring the astral plane for something else from Rogue but until then everyone needs to stay at or near the mansion so we can deploy to save her immediately. Understood?" Nods went around the room. Cyclops seemingly satisfied said, "Meeting adjourned."  
  
Well what did you think? Any part you really liked? Are there certain characters you would like to see? Please review if you want to see more. Thanks. 


	2. Conflicting Interest Chapter two

I still don't own the x-men they belong to Marvel. I'm making no profit from this. Thankyou everyone who has reviewed!!! This is my first fan-fic so bear with me. On with the show…  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gambit scored again and the crowd goes wild he chuckled to himself. Gambit caught the basketball as it bounced back towards him. His thoughts weren't really on the game it was more a distraction then anything, something to keep his hands busy. The mansion was on high alert still so there was no going to town. Not that he would even think about it, he wanted to stay close to the mansion in case they got any word on Rogue. His heart ached just thinking of her name. His heart ached because she had broken his heart, but his heart also ached because he missed her. Only his heart he figured could feel two very contrary feelings for the same person at the same time. He grinned to himself as he made another basket.   
  
He couldn't help but remember one of the first basketball games he had ever played here. It had involved him, Rogue, Wolverine and Jubilee. Jubilee and him had been on a team and Logan and Rogue had been on a team. Rogue had gotten mad at him because she was claiming he was only winning because of his super agility. The conflict had naturally only progressed from there. But at the end of it Rogue had accepted his proposal of a date. In true x-men style it would be some time before they actually got to go on that date but it was the first step.   
  
After making another basket the basketball bounced back to him so he retrieved it and decided to go inside and get a drink. Gambit moved silently towards the kitchen trying to decide what to drink. Something with a kick was out since he needed to be sober in case of an emergency. He debated tea, soda, coffee but he was leaning towards water since he was sweaty and hot. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he heard voices coming from the kitchen.   
  
"Its all his fault Rogue's even gone!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone knows its his fault, its just some people don't want to admit it to themselves." Betsy said.  
  
"If something has happened to her, he better watch out for some friendly fire in the danger room that's all I can say!" Warren said.  
  
"I don't even know why he hangs around here, its not like anyone really wants him here. Even Storm is tired of his antics, this last revelation was even too much for her if you ask me. But unfortunately she's just too nice to say anything to him." Bobby said.  
  
Gambit leaned against the wall quietly he knew things were different between him and Storm but he just thought it would take some time until things were back to normal. Maybe Stormy just didn't know how to tell him she wanted him to leave. Gambit looked down at the floor maybe he shouldn't call her Stormy anymore maybe he had lost that right. He wasn't surprised about Bobby, Betsy and Warren wanting him to go or die, preferably die from the sound of it, but from what they said maybe the whole house didn't want him here. Gambit felt a stab of pain in his heart no one ever wanted him around. It made him feel like a little boy again, when he was little when he wasn't busy trying to get by, he would go watch the families at the park just doing family things he hadn't ever gotten to do and they were so close he could almost pretend he was a part of them, until dusk when everyone got in their cars and left him at the park all alone, that's how he felt right now.   
  
"Oh, definitely even Storm is angry with him. Maybe if we talked to everyone and got a majority vote of wanting him gone we could say goodbye to our resident headache." Betsy said.  
  
Gambit listened silently to their verbal agreements around the room. Great, this is just what I need. Maybe I should leave, he had thought about leaving before but the truth of the matter was this place was his home, that this was his family. He wanted it to work out here.   
  
"Well, he can't know about what were doing. If he finds out he will be prepared and will have an answer for everything, he is just that conniving." Warren said.   
  
The hate trio continued gabbing away in the kitchen about their favorite subject which was Gambit, so Gambit debated heading back to the boathouse but then he remembered the reason he had headed here in the first place his glass of water. Gambit decided he was thirsty and he had as much right to be here as any of them. So he held his head up and walked into the kitchen.   
  
He smiled internally at their reaction to him walking into the kitchen in the middle of their conversation about him. They all looked up guiltily and then Bobby lamely tried to segue way into another conversation as if they hadn't been talking about him. Gambit simply ignored them and walked over to the pantry. He knew what they were wondering if he had overheard them. He picked his glass out of the cabinet and filled it with ice still not glancing over at the hateful trio. Bobby continued babbling about some video game, which so didn't sound like something Betsy and Warren would be talking about. Gambit turned on the faucet and filled his glass with water still feeling their eyes on his back, this move seemed to silence Bobby apparently since he stopped chattering aimlessly. Gambit turned around and leaned up against the counter casually and began to drink his water. He lowered his glass and flashed the hate trio his 'I know something look' and brought the glass back to his lips and began drinking again. The hate trio stood motionless as if transfixed on his act of simply drinking water. They glanced at each other before Bobby spoke, "So, you thirsty Gambit?"  
  
"Yep." Gambit said non-chalantly.  
  
"So I guess that's why you came in here?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm clever 'dat way." Gambit responded. Bobby started laughing a very forced laugh and said, "I get it! Water, the kitchen being clever." Gambit chose to look at him like he was crazy because in all likely hood he was.   
  
"Your all sweaty, have you been outside?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was shooting some hoops." Gambit replied casually. He actually wondered how long Bobby was gonna stand here and act friendly like to him.   
  
"You must have been running. You're such a fast runner. So did you run into the kitchen or walk?" Bobby asked. Gambit had to make himself not laugh at Bobby's attempt at being sneaky. He was obviously trying to find out if Gambit had overheard them or not. He decided he would play along.  
  
"You think I'm a fast runner?" Gambit asked enjoying this more than he should.   
  
"Yeah." Bobby said not liking giving Gambit a compliment. Gambit pretended to be thinking very strongly about Bobby's question as he said, "Gee, I guess it was more of a fast walk than anything. Maybe it was more of a trot now that I think about it."  
  
"Well you're here now aren't you?" Betsy said knowing full well Gambit was picking at poor, clueless Bobby.   
  
"That I am." Gambit said returning Betsy's forced smile. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Gambit tried to remember some idle small talk he had heard about one of them that they could talk about, "So I hear you two are going to a broadway show this weekend?" Gambit asked as he gestured at Warren and Betsy. Warren stiffened at the mere mention of his name on Gambit's lips and seemed to instantly begin sulking.   
  
"Yes, that's right. Warren had to get tickets reserved over a year ago its so exclusive to get in." Betsy bragged despite herself. Blah, blah, blah Gambit thought as she went on and on about how exclusive it was. Gambit being very unimpressed tuned out most of what was actually being said, and relied heavily on merely nodding to appear as if he was engulfed by the conversation. Gambit watched the hate trio as they had relaxed dramatically and were every now and then throwing in their little jabs at Gambit again. Gambit looked at the clock on the microwave, they had been friendly to him for nearly eight minutes that was a new record he thought. The conversation continued until Gambit was certain the hate trio was convinced he hadn't overheard them. Gambit picked up his glass and poured himself another glass of water and leaned against the counter again. This motion once again seemed to fascinate Bobby, Warren and Betsy as he had their undivided attention. Gambit took a sip, smirked and said, "So… hear any good gossip lately?"  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Do you want me to keep writing? Is there a certain character you would really like to see? Everyone who was in the first chapter will be in this story. But if a certain character is mentioned a lot in a review that people want to see a character may become a bigger player in the story. Also feel free to mention a character that's not in this story if you would really like to see them. Thanks again for the previous reviews and I would as always, appreciate more reviews, thanks! 


	3. Conflicting Interest Chapter three

I still don't own the x-men they belong to Marvel. I'm making no profit from this. Thankyou everyone who has reviewed!!! This is my first fan-fic so bear with me. On with the show…  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Because you demanded it a Wolverine Gambit scene, and a Gambit Rogue scene kinda. Plus much, much more. I have actually been somewhat surprised by the votes. I figured there would be more Rogue votes than anyone but so far its been two for Wolverine and one for Rogue. So I guess we shall see where everything stands as the story progresses (if people are still interested I will keep writing). I'm trying to make this a longer chapter too so its not quite so short. So without further adieu Conflicting Interest.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
An explosion rocked the sentinel sending it hurling to the ground. Gambit flipped away from the sentinel to miss all the falling debris and landed on his feet like a cat.   
  
"I swear those things get easier and easier." Wolverine said stepping over a rather large piece of debris and stepping towards Gambit so he could hear him better.  
  
"Tell me 'bout it." Gambit responded and watched as the scenario faded and the danger room returned. Gambit looked at Wolverine and could tell something was on his mind. But he figured Logan would ask when he was ready, he had never known Logan to be bashful about speaking his mind.  
  
"I don't know what you did yesterday Gumbo but you really stirred up Bobby, Betsy and Warren. They were all ready obviously pissed at you before with Rogue and all but now every time I walk through the room they're talking shit about you!" Wolverine said less as a statement and more like a question. He eyed the Cajun inquisitively, wondering what had happened. That's what was on his mind.  
  
"Must have been somet'ing I said." Gambit smiled to himself remembering poking back at the hate trio. Wolverine watched Gambit closely it was as much as he had figured. Gambit   
had just popped off at them, probably after them being rude. But that didn't mean he didn't want the details.  
  
"So?" Wolverine asked. He should of known he was going to have to drag this out of Gambit. He swore you could ask Gambit what his favorite color was and he'd have to get back to you about such a personal question.  
  
"You really wanna hear d'is?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Yep." Logan said getting impatient. Gambit told him what had happened and when he finished Logan was laughing.  
  
"I bet frosty was about to wet himself." Wolverine said.  
  
"Yeah, he was. His eyes got all big when he knew he was busted." Gambit started chuckling again.  
  
"Well I'll keep an ear to the ground and let you know if I hear anything from them about getting you booted or whatever it is their trying to do." Wolverine said very seriously.   
  
"T'anks mon ami'." Gambit said touched that Logan was a true friend.   
  
Wolverine waved his hand in the air as if it was no big deal, he knew Gambit would do the same for him.   
  
"Speaking of Warren, did you see his new car? With that many horses under the hood I'd love to take it to the autobahn and just rev it and let it go." Gambit said.   
  
Wolverine grunted in agreement before grabbing a beer which he had in a cooler nearby. Logan looked at Gambit to see if he wanted one Gambit shook his head no.  
  
"Suit yourself." Logan popped open the top of the beer.  
  
"Cyclops said we were on high alert." Which meant no drinking. Gambit said it with no real feeling he usually didn't follow all the rules of the house like curfew for instance but he was trying to be really good to make sure he got to go on the mission to save Rogue. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want his judgment or reflexes impaired for the mission.   
  
"So, I don't see one eye around here." Wolverine said and then shrugged. Gambit watched Logan gulp down his beer and then open up another one. Gambit could see the condensation on the side of the can and he was thirsty. It was just one beer he thought. What could he say self-control wasn't one of his best attributes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take one of d'ose." Gambit said eagerly.  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't realize you had joined AA." Wolverine said sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Gambit said.  
  
"I don't wanna mess you up on your conduct report. Just ten more stickers and …"  
  
"Am I gonna get that beer today?" Gambit said slightly annoyed. Wolverine snickered as he tossed the beer to Remy. Remy caught it popped the top and took a swig. He looked over to Wolverine who was still smirking and looked like he was dying to say something else.  
  
"What?" Gambit asked finally his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I was just wondering what shape our conduct reports are in at this point?" Wolverine said.  
  
"Yeah, Cyke hasn't brought them up in awhile. I guess he gave up on us." Gambit started laughing the more he thought about it. Gambit suddenly got quiet and retrospective looking.  
  
"What?" Now it was Logans turn to let curiosity get the better of him. Gambit looked up sheepishly and said, "There were stickers?"   
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Gambit was walking back from the danger room and took a shortcut through the women's dorm out of habit and then he saw it, Rogue's room. Gambit stopped and stared at the door into her room. It was still weird to think she wasn't in there. Any minute he expected her to come waltzing out, and to flash him her award winning smile. He wondered for the thousandth time where she was? Was she ok? All he did know for sure was that he missed her.   
  
Gambit looked up and down each hallway, no one was around. Gambit didn't really see the harm in going in her room. Who knows he could have lent something to her and forgotten all about it and if he saw it he would remember it was in there and then he could just take it back. Yeah, that made sense sorta. Gambit grabbed the doorknob and quickly turned it and stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him.   
  
Gambit looked around the room and it was so still and quiet. He felt strange being here without Rogue in fact he didn't think he had ever been in here without Rogue. Gambit tried to think back to the last time he was in here. It had been awhile, the last time he remembered being in here was when he had walked in unexpectedly and Rogue and Joseph were sitting on her bed talking and laughing. He had stormed off angry not really so much about thinking something sexual was going on courtesy of the z-nox chamber but more of he couldn't think of the last time he had even been invited into her bedroom for some quality talking. But even more he couldn't think of the last time they had laughed together like that. He was afraid he was losing her especially when he looked at her eyes and she seemed so enamored with Joseph. Joseph, he still didn't get that one. At first he had thought she was just trying to make him jealous, which she did, but then he realized that part of why she liked him so much was he had no past to contend with how perfect was that?  
  
Perfect, he could never be perfect. He was as far from that as east from west. He walked over towards her bed and grinned at the hundred stuffed animals piled on top of her bed. He picked up the one stuffed animal he had won her at the fair. It was a bunny with floppy ears. When they were at the fair he could tell that she really wanted him to win her something. He chuckled to himself to have been raised by a terrorist Rogue sure could be old fashioned about stuff. He had won it for her even with the game being fixed by the carnie. He had charged the baseball not enough to explode but just enough to give it enough of an edge to break the glued together cups. The carnie was scratching his head and commented on the fact that he had one hell of an arm when he had passed over the stuffed animal to Rogue. Rogue had said she loved the bunny because it reminded her of him. He didn't see a resemblance and didn't know if he liked being compared to a bunny but to see that light in her eyes silenced any argument from him. Seeing that she had kept the stuffed bunny made him feel better for some reason he couldn't put a finger on. But the bunny looked sadder then he remembered him looking the bunny must miss her too. Shoot, the bunny got to sleep curled up next to Rogue what he wouldn't give to be that bunny.   
  
Suddenly Rogue's bedroom door opened and in stepped Storm. She looked surprised to see Gambit standing there and then noticed he was holding Rogue's bunny that he had won her. Storm's face softened as she walked up to him. She took the bunny silently from Gambit's hand and said, " The bunny's floppy ears reminded her of your hair. That's why Rogue saw a resemblance."   
  
Gambit rubbed his hand through his hair subconsciously he could never get it to stay down like it was supposed to. Maybe he had given her an inferior bunny too?   
  
"She loves the bunny's ears and she loves your hair. That wasn't the only resemblance she saw you know? You see that mischievous look in the rabbit's eyes? She said they reminded her of your eyes." Gambit swore sometimes Storm was psychic. She was one of the few people on earth who could read his thoughts so well. She was such a good friend but he hoped she wasn't just being nice to him like Bobby and them and had said. Gambit couldn't bring up the nerve to ask her if she really did want him gone. He didn't think he could deal with that right now. Rejection for another day he thought to himself. Storm unaware of his fears fell to a companionable silence as Remy contemplated what she said.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Stormy?" Gambit asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Storm responded. Gambit started to speak and then stopped as Storm waved her hand in a motion that it was ok that she knew why he was in here. But still Gambit felt like he should say something but what he finally settled on was the truth.  
  
"I miss her." Gambit said softly. Storm nodded sympatheticely.   
  
"I have watered her flowers on the windowsill since her…departure. That's why I'm in here, besides feeling as though I am near her." Storm said. Gambit nodded and looked over to the windowsill with said flowers on them. They were so vibrant and healthy looking now that Stormy was caring for them it was a far cry from when Rogue was here. They were dying to say the least. He remembered teasing Rogue that for someone whose favorite color was green her thumb sure hadn't gotten the message and then she threw something at him. But she did that a lot.  
  
"They sure look a lot healt'ier." Gambit stated.   
  
"Yes, they do. I wouldn't have thought it possible. I thought they were dead for awhile but then there seemed to be something of a rebirth and now look at them and how healthy and beautiful they are." Storm said with a quiet smile. She picked up a picture off Rogue's nightstand. Gambit looked at the picture it was of him and Rogue. He had his arm around Rogue's waist and his head was over Rogue's left shoulder. They were both hamming it up for the camera with big smiles but you could tell that they were both genuinely happy. It was a moment in time captured forever.   
  
"This is one of my favorite pictures of you. You two seem so happy. Your ever present, million dollar smile is there Remy but there's more. Your eyes are smiling too they look at peace. You look happy. You and Rogue have had your problems but you two have had good times too. If there is any way to make it work I hope you two do it. But I know if there is any way to make it work you will try." Storm said. Gambit nodded he didn't know what to say. Storm understood this and moved silently to the flowers, watered them and turned back to Gambit.  
  
"Thanks Stormy." Gambit said.  
  
"No problem. Please remember to close Rogue's door on the way out." Gambit nodded in response as Storm turned and shut the door behind her. Gambit surveyed the room again. Being a thief he was trained to watch for anything out of the ordinary. Something caught his eye that was sticking out from under her nightstand. He pulled it out and it was an envelope with what appeared to be a letter inside. The letter was addressed to Rogue from him. Gambit looked at the dating on the outside of the envelope and noticed it was dated shortly after he had been abandoned in Antartica. Gambit's face went pale, he hadn't sent her a letter during that time. So who had?  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Well what did you think? Are you enjoying this story? Again any characters you like and really want to see or just want to see more of? Please review I really appreciate it! 


	4. Conflicting Interest Chapter four

Well in case you were wondering I don't own the x-men they belong to Marvel. I am simply borrowing and playing with them and I am making no profit from it. *****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As I have said before this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. I made this chapter longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter the story moves along more. Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed!!! You really made my day each one of you! Please continue to review. Thanks again!   
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Gambit watched Cyclops closely as he whispered into Jean's ear. He watched as Jean's eyes moved to his red on black eyes telling him Jean was probably being whispered to about him. Jean quickly averted her eyes and then looked back to Gambit and forced a smile. Gambit smiled back in response, he knew Jean was trying to assure him that they weren't talking about him. He figured it wasn't anything bad but just some little detail that Scott wanted to share with Jean about his discovery. He wondered idly if she ever got tired of Scott going on and on about something. Not that he didn't like Scott he had a lot of respect for him they just had a different way of doing things. The letter came to mind again. He couldn't stop thinking about it since he found it. The letter was the reason for this very meeting having been called. It was kinda weird having had something to do with a meeting being called. Well having a meeting called on your behalf and you weren't in trouble for a change. He kinda saw now why Scott called so many meetings it was a power trip to have a captive audience like that. The meeting hadn't begun yet, they were still waiting for everyone to show up but as it was right now it was Jean, Scott and himself in the war room. Jean and Scott were across the room keeping themselves busy. Jean was still on her shift of using cerebro to scan for Rogue, her and Betsy had been taking turns searching for any sign of her over the past couple of days. Cyclops seemed to be going over what he was going to say in his head. Gambit's attention went back and forth between Jean and Scott since he didn't really have anything to do right now and he normally wasn't the first one here, in fact, usually he was the last or next to last one to show up at a meeting.   
  
Gambit looked around the room for something to catch his eye. His eye fell on Rogue's empty chair just looking at it made him want to go sit on the roof. He grinned to himself even he could poke fun at his own quirks. He could see on the front of the table in front of Rogue's chair where he had carved Rogue and Gambit in a heart. He had done it in one of Scott's longer speeches much to Rogue's shock. After that at meetings every now and then Gambit would catch Rogue looking down and running her fingers over it and it would make her smile, which in turn made him smile. So when it was all said and done she had loved it, which made it all worthwhile when he had to wash and wax the blackbird everyday for a month. He had been ordered to refinish the table and to cover up his declaration of love, which he had refused to do on the matter of principle. Cyclops had argued about it with him for what seemed like hours when finally Scott had thrown his hands up in the air and told him to leave it but not to carve on anything else. The funny thing was after that he had overheard Jean and Rogue talking and Jean was saying how she sure wished Scott would do something romantic like that. Gambit looked at Scott who was studying the letter and wondered not for the first time if he should give him some advice on women of course now that he thought about it considering his recent developments with his girlfriend maybe he shouldn't pass on any advice. The door to the war room opened and in walked Storm. Storm saw Gambit and looked very surprised to see him here so soon, she smiled at him and then said, "You're here early."  
  
"Yeah I know. I found a letter in Rogue's room from me but I didn't send it. It was sticking out from under her nightstand." Gambit added that last part he didn't want Stormy thinking he was digging through Rogue's things.  
  
"Storm could you come over here please?" Cyclops asked from across the room.  
  
"Of course I will be right there." Storm said.   
  
"Back to work Stormy!" Gambit said with a wink. Storm laughed and headed towards Cyclops just as the door to the war room opened again and in walked Wolverine. Wolverine walked in and noticed Gambit and said, "Why are you here so early?"   
  
"I'm trying to be good." Gambit replied with a smile.  
  
"Your gonna have to try harder than that." Wolverine said and then he started laughing. Gambit shrugged his shoulders and pretended to be offended. Just then Angel and Psylocke walked in looked Gambit over and Psylocke said sarcastically, "Good to see you could make it."   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Gambit popped off back. Gambit watched them sit down in silence. They were apparently going to ignore him the rest of the time. Which was fine with him if they were going to act that way.   
  
Iceman walked in unaware of what had just transpired but he too noticed Gambit was already there and realized he was the last one in the door he seemed to feel the need to point out that he wasn't usually the last one in the room and said, "Wow, I'm last for a change!"  
  
"That's not much better than next to last." Gambit said irritated by the conversation at this point. So what if he was always last in the door he was always there. Everyone took his or her seats but Scott and Ororo who were still discussing the letter, and Jean who was still monitoring the astral plane for Rogue. Conversations broke out between friends while everyone waited for the meeting to begin.   
  
Scott and Ororo seemed to have finished discussing the letter Gambit surmised as they headed back to the table. Ororo sat down next to him and looked up at Scott expectantly. Scott looked over at Jean and then to the arranged group and said, "Jean won't be officially joining the meeting she is going to continue monitoring the astral plane for Rogue." Nods of understanding went around the room as Scott looked down at the envelope and letter he had in his hand. Everyone stared at the mysterious items in Scott's hands. Puzzled and frightened looks were all around the room as Scott cleared his throat and began the meeting.   
  
"Well I'm sure you are all wondering why this meeting has been called and about this letter in my hand." Scott held up the letter and looked around the room. Earlier today Gambit found this letter in Rogue's room…"  
  
"What was Gambit doing in Rogue's room?" Bobby demanded and looked pointedly at Gambit. Scott looked surprised at Bobby's reaction and looked to Gambit he had only thought about the implications the letter had on Rogue he hadn't considered why Gambit was in there.   
  
"Well, I will talk to Gambit about that later." Scott said frankly a little puzzled.  
  
"I should hope so!" Angel said.   
  
"As a women I expect some reprimand to discourage this type of behavior." Psylocke said as Warren took hold of her hand in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Yeah that's creepy!" Iceman chimed in.   
  
Gambit could have crawled under the table at this point. It was all he could do not to bolt from the room. All eyes were on him with various emotions across them, from anger and disgust to confusion and sympathy. Gambit was so embarrassed because of the way Bobby, Betsy and Warren were talking about him like he was a peeping tom or something.   
  
"I had forgot somet'ing." Gambit said remembering his earlier excuse if he had been caught reminiscing.  
  
"In Rogue's panty drawer?" Bobby said angrily.  
  
"It wasn't in Rogue's panty drawer it was on the floor by her bed!" Gambit said angrily back.  
  
"What were you doing in Rogue's bed?" Betsy said with disgust clearly written all over her face and an edge to her voice. Gambit's face was all red now.  
  
"I wasn't in her BED! It was on the floor beside her bed." Gambit said raising his voice slightly.   
  
"That doesn't explain why you were in there." Warren shouted jumping in.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to any of you! So don' worry about it!" Gambit shouted back as he stood up.  
  
"This is so typical of you---." Iceman said and was interrupted by Cyclops.   
  
"That is enough! Gambit and I will talk later about why he was in there." Cyclops looked pointedly at Iceman, Psylocke and Angel. Cyclops then turned to Gambit and said, "I'm sure he had a good reason for being in there. He said he forgot something which if that is the case I don't really see the crime in that." Gambit half nodded and sat back down. "Now can we get back to the letter which might shed some light on Rogue's situation?" Everyone nodded in agreement so Scott took this as a sign that he could continue.   
  
"Now as I was saying." Scott paused as he gathered his thoughts and then continued. "Gambit found this letter earlier in Rogue's room and it was addressed from him. But the dating of it was around the time that Gambit had been…" Scott stopped unsure of how to put Gambit's abandonment delicately. "Gambit was…um."   
  
"I wasn't around." Gambit said matter- of- factly he didn't want to get into that right now, plus he had a tug of sympathy when Scott had faltered on what to say. Cyclops looked up gratefully and then continued, "Yeah, he wasn't around right then and Gambit says he didn't send the letter. So the big question is who did send the letter?"   
  
"The other big question is what does it say?" Wolverine said impatiently, Summers could just go on and on he thought to himself.   
  
"I was getting to that." Scott said.  
  
"One day." Wolverine mumbled. Scott ignored that comment and began again, "Well the letter says…." Scott straitened up and unfolded the letter and began reading it aloud, "Rogue, we need to talk. I still love you but I need to speak to you alone. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me if you do or if you would just give me one last chance to explain what happened come to this address at the bottom of the page. Please, I'll be waiting. Love, Remy LeBeau." A hush fell over the room as everyone wondered who had sent it and why? Scott quietly folded the letter and put it back in its envelope.   
  
"What is the address?" Psylocke asked.  
  
"We have already looked up the address and its a club in Colorado. We are going to send a team to the club to see if there is any sign of Rogue or anything we can find out on her last whereabouts." Cyclops answered.  
  
"Whose on the team?" This is what Gambit had been waiting to have answered. Cyclops looked to Storm whom he had been discussing this very issue with before answering.  
  
"Well, Jean and Betsy are going to stay here so they can continue monitoring the astral plane. As for the rest of the team we are still deciding who should go and who should watch the home base. The team will be announced within the hour but for now the meeting is adjourned. Unless there are any questions?" Cyclops looked around the room and when no one spoke he stood and said, "Meeting adjourned. Gambit would you please stay behind so I can speak to you."   
  
Gambit had to fight the urge to sigh rudely outloud. The hate trio smugly looked at Gambit before they went out the door. Gambit didn't move from his spot he just waited for Scott to say whatever it was he was going to say. Storm walked up to Cyclops and whispered something to him to which he nodded. Gambit watched as everyone left the room but himself, Cyclops and Jean who was monitoring the astral plane.  
  
Scott sighed, sat back down and said, "I think its foolish to waste anytime on this when Rogue is out there God knows where. So when I ask you this I want you to be honest and quick about it. Gambit why were you in Rogue's room?" Gambit thought about what he had said and didn't really want to be difficult but at the same time he didn't want Cyclops getting angry at him and not allowing him to go on the mission. Gambit searched Scott's face for any emotion to give him a sign on rather or not he would believe him. It seemed like sometimes people always assumed the worst with him and he guessed he understood why but he couldn't have any doubt on this.   
  
"I told you I forgot somet'ing in her room." Gambit said.  
  
"You forgot something?" Cyclops asked not fully believing what he had said. Gambit paused and looked down before he spoke, "No, I didn't forget anyt'ing." Gambit stopped and chose his words carefully he didn't know if he should open up to Cyclops this way. "I just wanted to feel like I was near her. It wasn't anyt'ing bad. I just missed her." Gambit was surprised by the sound of defeat in his own voice as he finished. He figured he was in trouble but when he looked up Cyclops was beaming from ear to ear.   
  
"Yeah, I know Storm told me but I'm *so* pleased you were honest with me about this. You see Gambit honesty is key in trust and trust is key in a team." Cyclops said. Gambit blinked in surprize and looked at Cyclops as if he was seeing him for the first time, he grinned and said, "Did Tony Robbins tell you that Scott?" Scott shook his head no and then Gambit said, "So considering that does that mean I'm on the team going to find out about Rogue?" Scott looked slyly at Gambit and said, "Well you were until that Tony Robbins remark." Gambit started laughing and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, your on the team that's going." Cyclops grinned, as Gambit's glee was obviously plastered all over his face. "Gambit could you ask Storm to come back in here? We have to pick out the rest of the team."   
  
"Sure thing Cyclops." Gambit said as he stood to go.   
  
Gambit walked to the rec room to deliver the message to Storm and was still smiling when he got there, he noticed the hate trio didn't seem too happy about it. He turned to Storm and said, "Cyclops is ready to discuss the team."  
  
"Did everything go alright?" Storm asked.  
  
"Need you ask?" Gambit grinned. Storm smiled in response before going into the war room and closing the door.   
  
Gambit turned around and was facing the rest of the room, which included the hate trio and Wolverine. Wolverine chuckled and said, "You always land on your feet don't you gumbo?"   
  
"I try." Gambit sprawled out across the empty couch in the rec room. Gambit closed his eyes and tried to catnap but his mind was to frenzied. He was thinking about the team Cyke and Stormy would choose. Obviously he was going and Jean and Psylocke were not so that left Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Bobby and Warren to choose through. He figured Wolverine would go because of his enhanced smell so he might be able to pick up Rogue's scent. One of the leaders would go and one would stay so either Storm or Cyclops would go. So that left Iceman and Angel but with Iceman and Angel it was hard to say who they would choose for what team. His thoughts were interrupted by Iceman who said, "How can you sleep at a time like this?" Without missing a beat Gambit said, "What with someone as loud as you around." Wolverine almost fell out of his chair he started laughing so hard. The hate trio slowly one by one dissolved into laughter too, including Iceman. Gambit barely opened his eyes and looked around the room and he joined in too. Slowly the laughter died down around the room Wolverine being the last to stop as he wiped his eyes. A nice feeling filled the room and lulled Gambit to close his eyes again and the rest of the room talked and watched tv. After some time Cyclops and Storm entered the rec room and received everyones attention instantly.   
  
"We have decided on the team that is going and they are Gambit, Wolverine, Iceman, and myself. The remaining team is here in case an emergency were to occur and in case Jean or Psylocke hear anything on the astral plane from Rogue. The team that is going needs to prepare and be ready to leave in an hour." Storm said.   
  
Everyone who was going prepared to leave. The remaining team except for Jean who was still scanning for Rogue were gassing up the blackbird and the like to help get everyone off the ground and towards the club in question.   
  
The team said their goodbyes and loaded onto the blackbird. After everyone had buckled in Storm began throwing switches and pushing buttons to get the blackbird fired up to go. Gambit fiddled with his buckle and tried to make himself comfortable for the flight. He watched Storm in silence as the blackbird took off and out into the sky and then he said, "What's the in flight movie Stormy?"  
  
"Gambit I have told you before when I am piloting I want to be able to fully concentrate on flying that means no talking to me." Storm said gently. Gambit sat back agitated Stormy didn't want to play right now. "Sure thing, Mom." Gambit said.  
  
Thunder roared in the distance and Gambit looked up sheepishly thinking he had really upset her but then he saw Storm had a sly smile on her face and he knew she was just playing.  
  
"Better watch it Gumbo you'll get in more trouble than you can stand." Logan said laying back in his chair.  
  
"Don't I know it." Gambit said.  
  
"How long will it take to get to Colorado?" Iceman asked slightly annoyed. Gambit could do anything and get away with it. Sometimes he thought he was the only sane person around and that was scary considering all his antics.   
  
"About an hour." Logan growled out.  
  
"No Bobby were not there yet. You were supposed to go the bathroom before we left the house." Gambit said in a mocking parenting tone. Gambit always got wired when he was in a car or plane or a house now that he thought about it, he was wired pretty much all the time.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to be an adult around here. Yes I said adult." Bobby smiled to himself.  
  
"Did Bobby just say adult in the same sentence as when he referenced himself?" Gambit said with a fake shocked smile on his face.  
  
"Now you kids behave Daddy is trying to sleep and I don't want to listen to you two picking at each other the whole way." Wolverine said slightly irritated. Bobby pointed at Remy and mouthed later. Gambit turned back to face the window he decided he would let Wolverine sleep he did give him that beer the other day.   
  
Gambit's thoughts returned back to the mission at hand. He not for the first time wondered where Rogue was? Who sent the letter? Why did they send the letter? It just didn't make sense. The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful, it seemed like the quiet before the storm. They landed and cloaked the black bird and headed towards the club to see what they could find out.   
  
The outside of the club was dark and foreboding it seemed to warn Gambit of what little they knew about what they were walking into and what little they knew of what was to come.   
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Was there a certain part you liked? As always your reviews are appreciated it lets me know to keep writing because someone out there is enjoying the story. Thanks in advance if you review. 


	5. Conflicting Interest Chapter Five

I don't own the x-men they belong to Marvel. I'm making no profit from this besides smiles. I said it before and I'll say it again this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. ****************************************************************************  
  
Everyone make note of the title Conflicting Interest because I think I will change the summary next time. As for long reviews I adore them. I go over each review word by word so I appreciate everyone who has taken the time and will take the time to review. The reviews also really have helped me to know what people like and to kinda focus some things. Honestly there where several parts that I almost cut because I wasn't sure if they worked or if people would think they were stupid but those very same scenes people have commented on enjoying. So I guess I'm not too weird. I will have to tell my family that. "G" On a side note I know who wrote the letter and I know where Rogue is although shes giving me the worst go to hell look about it so the main plot is known, it's the getting from point a to point b that's the hardest. That and finding the time to sit and write it between college, work etc. I have spent this time really trying to get everything tied together in my head so theres no mistakes. As for Joseph well I guess he died already. ****************************************************************************  
  
The x-men team approached the club cautiously unaware of what to expect. Gambit, Wolverine, Iceman, and Storm entered the club and took in their surroundings. Gambit took mental note of all the exits and anyone who looked like a cop it was a force of habit ingrained in him from the streets to the thieves guild and now he surmised the x-men.  
  
Their group casually dispersed throughout the club and were suppose to meet back in fifteen minutes. Gambit looked over his group who was sticking out like a sore thumb and chuckled to himself yeah were blending. Gambit outwardly appeared to be enjoying the club scene but internally he was scanning the crowd for Rogue or something that would give them a clue to the whereabouts of Rogue.  
  
Suddenly Gambit's thoughts were interrupted when a petite brunette approached him and said shyly, "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Gambit replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" The girl said softly.  
  
"Thanks, anyway but I'm looking for someone." Gambit said politely but he noticed her face crumble so Gambit added, "But if I wasn't I would definitely take you up on it." She started beaming in response to this and Gambit continued, "I did notice that guy over there checking you out and he doesn't seem to be with any one."  
  
"Thanks, remember me if your ever not looking for that someone." She said seductively.  
  
"I will." Gambit grinned back thinking to himself I still got it and if Rogue doesn't appreciate it, I'll just give it to some lady who will. Gambit watched as the lady smiled and headed over to the guy Gambit had pointed out to her and they began to talk.  
  
Gambit milled some more through the crowd he was very aware of his surroundings but still didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He kept hoping Rogue would just walk up laughing at them and all the trouble they had gone too but he figured that wasn't very realistic, chances were in true x-men fashion they would have to mount a huge rescue and save her from the clutches of some evil villain. Gambit watched the crowd and every now and then would look over and check up on the new lovebirds they seemed to really be hitting it off he smiled to himself call him cupid. He hoped they fared better then he had his mood suddenly went sour. Gambit pushed his feelings away he needed to stay focused he walked up the stairs to the upper level and peered of the stairwell. He didn't see anything strange he glanced at his watch it was time to start heading back to the group. Casually they all recollected and began talking again like friends at a club. Of course they were all friends at a club so it wasn't that farfetched well some were more friends then others he thought glancing at Bobby but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Quite the club scene eh?" Gambit said.  
  
"Yes indeed, anyone notice anything strange?" Storm asked. Their group of people shook their heads no silently causing Storm to sigh inwardly. They had nothing to go on really this could have just as easily been a trap. Storm thought ironically a trap would have been preferable because then there would be some sort of clue as to whom had Rogue.  
  
Gambit hadn't noticed anyone watching them, maybe whoever had Rogue had just used this as a meeting place and not a base of operations. Which really wasn't going to help them because it was a club so probably most of the people who had been here the night Rogue was here wasn't here tonight. Except for maybe the bartender Gambit thought as he looked over towards the bar. The only problem with that was it would tip their hand but they didn't have much of a hand to start with.  
  
"Hey Stormy, what about the bartender maybe he saw something?" Gambit pointed out.  
  
"Direct approach is the best approach if you ask me?" Wolverine said with a shrug.  
  
"That's your only approach?" Iceman said looking at Wolverine.  
  
"Works doesn't it icecube? I don't remember you complaining anytime I've saved your ass." Wolverine said hotly.  
  
"I've saved your ass..." Iceman started to retort but was interrupted by Gambit.  
  
"Children, children play nice." Gambit said noticing the looks everyone around them was giving them. "Now Stormy what do you want to do?"  
  
"It will give ourselves away." Storm paused thinking about what Gambit had said and then continued, "I too see no other way."  
  
They walked over to the bar and waited so they could speak to the bartender. The bartender came to them and shouted over the blaring music, "What will you have?" Gambit spoke up, "A shot of."  
  
"Gambit no!" Storm barked looking Gambit pointedly in the eye.  
  
"What! Where here anyway?" Gambit said back. Storm shook her head no in response.  
  
"Do you want a drink or not?" The bartender said annoyed.  
  
"Well I do!" Someone crowded around the bar shouted.  
  
"I'll get to you." The bartender said over his shoulder towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"We are looking for someone who was here a few months ago." Storm began her tale and was quickly interrupted by the bartender.  
  
"I'm no good to you then I just started working at this particular club only three weeks ago. The other guy bartending here with me he's been here for four years and he's always here you might talk to him." Without another word the bartender moved on.  
  
"He's friendly." Iceman popped off. Gambit nodded in agreement and the x- men headed over to the side the other bartender was working to talk to him.  
  
Storm looked at Gambit and shook her head about the drink incident with Gambit. Gambit smiled back and said, "I was blending."  
  
"Were not supposed to blend that much. We are on a mission." Storm said back to Gambit as quietly as she could but where he could still hear her.  
  
"I didn't get it." Gambit said sulkily. Gambit looked around the bar and noticed a bowl of nuts and got an idea, "Can I eat a peanut is that allowed boss?" Gambit said in a teasing fashion.  
  
Storm grinned in response and said, "You may eat a peanut, Gambit." She then added, "But just one."  
  
"Thanks your getting as bad as Cyclops Stormy." Gambit said pretending to be angry.  
  
"Nobody's that bad." Wolverine added. The assembled x-men all started laughing when the bartender they needed to talk to walked up to them and took one look at Gambit and shouted over the music, "There you are! I still have it but I'm too busy to go get it right now. Wait over there and I'll bring it to you when it slows down. Do you want a drink while you wait?"  
  
Gambit looked at Storm and said with a grin, "No that's alright we will just be waiting over there, thanks." Gambit and the other x-men headed over to where the bartender had pointed and waited. Gambit was completely shocked when the bartender recognized him because he never remembered being here before. Gambit looked around the bar again to be sure he was certain of it he had never been here before.  
  
"So you know that bartender?" Iceman said suspiciously.  
  
"No." Gambit said thinking this should go well.  
  
"You don't know the bartender Gumbo?" Wolverine said skeptically.  
  
"No." Gambit said.  
  
"How did he know you Gambit?" Storm asked gently.  
  
"I don't know. I just want to see what he is going to give us. I have never been at this club before." Gambit stated.  
  
"Maybe you were drunk and you don't remember being here." Wolverine said matter-of-factly. Gambit nodded his head in response that was possible he guessed.  
  
Gambit studied the bartender from afar he didn't recognize him, he was usually pretty good at remembering people too. It was announced last call and the bartender they were waiting on said something to the grumpy bartender, the grumpy bartender nodded and began clearing glasses off of the bar. The bartender they were waiting on waved at Gambit and disappeared into the back. Gambit had to fight sinking down in his seat a bit as Iceman gave Gambit an icy stare. Gambit understood why he was having hard time believing this. He would be suspicious too if it was the other way around. Who was this guy? Gambit demanded the knowledge from his brain again but it wasn't forthcoming. The guy came walking out with a package and headed towards Gambit and his group. Everyone sat up curiosity getting the better of them.  
  
"Well here it is." The bartender said handing it to Gambit.  
  
"Here what is?" Gambit asked cautiously, he remembered a good friend of his in the guild had been overseas and an unexpected package had arrived for him and lets just say the way he heard it they were still cleaning pieces of his friend out of that hotel.  
  
"The package you left." The bartender said a little confused by Gambit's reaction. Gambit could feel everyone's eyes on him like he was crazy and frankly Gambit felt a little crazy he didn't remember this bar, this guy, or this package for the life of him. Maybe it was like Wolverine had said maybe he had been drunk and he didn't remember it.  
  
"The package I left?" Gambit said stressing the I.  
  
"Yeah, the package you left." The bartender said stressing the you.  
  
"Are you sure it's for me?" Gambit asked frankly a little confused.  
  
"Well you look just like the guy. Your name's Remy LeBeau isn't it?" The bartender said.  
  
"Yeah, that's his name." Iceman chimed in suspiciously.  
  
"Who gave you that name?" Gambit asked the bartender.  
  
"You did! Look, is this some kind of joke? I don't have time for this I have a lot of cleaning up to do." The bartender said impatiently. Gambit watched the bartender's reaction closely and the bartender looked like he was telling the truth to him.  
  
"Well heres the thing. I lost my memory recently and I'm retracing my steps to try and jog a memory to remind me of my identity. Could you help me out by reminding me about how I know you and why you have my package and anything else you think might help me?" Gambit asked pushing his charm up a notch. The bartender's face softened a bit and then he said, "Well I don't know you personally. You came in here a few months ago and met with some lady. You two had a huge blowout where you ended up chasing her outside. I didn't really think anything of it at the time being a bar you tend to see that sorta thing a lot but you came back inside a little disheveled and asked if I would hold on to something for you. I turned you down at first and then you insisted and you handed me a bunch of cash so I said I would hold onto it until you returned for it, you gave me the name Remy LeBeau. So here you are and here is your package."  
  
"What did the lady look like?" Storm asked.  
  
"She was beautiful! She really stood out to because she had her hair died with a white streak on the front of it the rest was red. I wasn't really that close to get a good look at her though."  
  
"Could you hear what they were arguing about, bub?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I only heard bits and pieces, but it was something about her leaving you." The bartender said jerking his head in the direction of Gambit then he added, "You know the usual stuff couples argue about." The bartender finished thoughtfully. Gambit couldn't help but laugh internally hardly anything him and Rogue argued about was usual not that he remembered even being here much last arguing with her here.  
  
"Is there anything else you can remember about that night?" Gambit asked afraid to hear more.  
  
"Well you two tipped well." The bartender said remembering back.  
  
"Nothing else?" Gambit pressed there had to be something else the bartender could tell them that didn't make him out to be a madman.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." The bartender said.  
  
"Did you ever see the lady again?" Gambit asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm really sorry. I hope you get your memory back." The bartender said sincerely and then headed back towards the bar. Gambit turned to the others and saw the doubt and confusion on their faces he sighed inwardly he was starting to doubt his own sanity. He turned back to the package he was holding and not for the first time wondered what was inside, no doubt something else to make him look bad. But at the same time it made him wonder if maybe he had flipped out and hurt Rogue. Maybe he had blocked it he saw that on a forensics show once. Or maybe he was drunk, or possessed or both. But at the same time he just couldn't believe he would ever hurt her. Where was Rogue? Why did he remember nothing about what had happened that night? ****************************************************************************  
  
Again everyone make note of the title Conflicting Interest because I think I will change the summary next time. Thanks for your reviews and please take the time to review some more or for the first time if you're a new reader. It does make me want to write more when I get reviews that and it makes me giddy. **************************************************************************** 


	6. Conflicting Interest Chapter Six

This may come as a shock to everybody but I don't own the x-men. There I said it. ****************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me! This means you! Please just ask if you want to archive this story. On to the story! ****************************************************************************  
  
Gambit stared at the package as if his eyes were gonna bore a hole through it and reveal the contents inside. Gambit finally decided to quit eyeing the package and to look at something else and began staring out the window of the blackbird again.  
  
Everyone was pretty silent on the trip home, which was just fine by Gambit he didn't feel like talking. His mind wandered to the places he had traveled to and through after he had returned from Antarctica but before he had returned to the x-men. He for the life of him never remembered going to Colorado much less that club.  
  
Storm had radioed ahead and spoken to Cyclops about their discovery and what had happened at the club. Gambit had pretended not to listen as Cyclops questioned Storm about the incident. Gambit knew Storm knew he could hear them but he pretended mainly because Iceman was observing his every reaction and Gambit didn't want to give him any fuel. Gambit noticed that Cyclop's voice took on a neutral tone when Storm had explained that he didn't remember ever being at the club or that he didn't know the bartender but yet the bartender recognized him and knew his name. Gambit winced inwardly he wouldn't believe it either.  
  
He watched silently as Storm pulled into the hangar and parked the blackbird. Gambit exited the blackbird dejectedly alongside his fellow teammates, well currently they were his teammates but the way things were looking it may be ex-teammates before he knew it. They all headed towards the war room.  
  
Everyone took his or her seat around the table and waited as Cyclops ran some shiar security devices over it to make sure it wasn't a bomb or anything. Gambit looked around the room seeing Psylocke on duty at Cerebro still scanning for Rogue and the rest of the x-men were gathered around the table waiting for Cyclops to bring over the package. Cyclops walked over with the package and laid it on the table he looked around the room to see if everyone was there and everyone who was a current member was. Jean nodded at Cyclops as if to give the go ahead to open the box. Cyclops nodded back and without another word opened the package. Cyclops face went white and he then seemed to try and compose himself.  
  
"What is it?" Iceman said a little louder then he meant to.  
  
Cyclops reached into the box and pulled out one of Rogue's gloves and it was covered in blood. Instantly chaos broke out all over the room. Iceman jumped up from his chair and started yelling at Gambit, "What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" Most of the assembled x-men stared at the glove and then to Gambit.  
  
Gambit when he had seen the glove felt completely numb he just sat back in his chair with utter horror. He couldn't have hurt Rogue! Where was Rogue? Was she dead? He was brought back to reality when Iceman grabbed his collar and continued screaming in his face. Another time if Bobby had done that Gambit would have dropped kicked him to the floor but after receiving this news Gambit was just in shock and sat there.  
  
"Bobby stop! Sit down!" Cyclops commanded.  
  
"He killed Rogue!" Iceman shouted.  
  
"We don't know that. Rogue may still be alive and besides I personally want to hear from Gambit. Everyone sit down and I want Gambit to explain this whatever the connection." Cyclops said firmly. Gambit looked up at Cyclops as if he had just remembered his name.  
  
"Spill Gumbo." Wolverine growled out. Gambit looked at Wolverine and then to Storm. Storm looked shocked and somewhat afraid as she said gently, "Go on Remy what do you know?" Gambit glanced up at her gaze and then looked down quickly. If she didn't hate him before she did now. Gambit took a steadying breathe before speaking and then he said, "I don't know anything." Immediately shouting broke out again.  
  
"Silence! We are never going to get to the bottom of this with everyone fighting." Cyclops shouted all this bickering was only wasting time. Gambit just wanted to put his head in his hands but he fought that reaction.  
  
"Remy, you are telling us you have never been to that club?" Storm pressed.  
  
"No, I haven't." Gambit said feeling defeated judging by the looks all directed at him from around the room.  
  
"Yeah and he's never been in the morlock tunnels either." Angel said incredulously.  
  
"Silence I only want to hear from Gambit right now. Gambit, have you ever heard of that club before the mission you guys just went on?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"No." Gambit stated shaking his head no for emphasis.  
  
"Unbelievable! Your caught Gambit just admit it." Iceman said in a seething manner.  
  
"Enough Iceman! You're not helping. We all want to get to the bottom of this. Now let me question Gambit. Gambit, I want complete honesty here alright? Gambit, how do you know the bartender?" Cyclops questioned.  
  
"I never saw him before today." Gambit said firmly. Wolverine eyed Gambit closely before speaking, "Let me smell the glove." Cyclops passed the glove over to Wolverine and he sniffed it. He concentrated as if he was picking between scents and then said, "I smell Rogue, I do smell the Cajun, but I smell someone else I don't recognize. That's all I can pick up." Wolverine passed the glove back towards Cyclops. Wolverine looked back over at Gambit and seemed a little more reserved then he had earlier. Cyclops took the glove back from Wolverine and said, "Gambit maybe you should look at this and see if theres anything it reminds you of?"  
  
Gambit took the glove from Cyclops and held it delicately in his hands there was so much blood. He had to bite his lip to control the wave of emotions that were pumping through him right now, even so his eyes teared up and his voice broke as he said pulling the tag inside out, "These are the gloves I bought Rogue at a specialty shop."  
  
"What's so special about them they look like all her other gloves?" Iceman said angrily.  
  
"The outside is made of leather but the inside is silky its soft on her skin. She loved them so much she had told me she would only wear them for special occasions." Gambit stopped speaking and began looking down again this seemed so unreal.  
  
"Well apparently she thought this was a special occasion." Jean said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, she was going to meet him and she was always blind to his faults!" Iceman said angrily pointing to Gambit.  
  
"Iceman stop throwing out accusations. Please pass the glove back Gambit." Cyclops said. Gambit complied and handed it slowly to Cyclops. Cyclops took the glove and was putting the glove back into the box when he noticed something in the bottom of the box in the corner. Cyclops picked it up it was a tiny black bag. Everyone around the table stared up at it in surprise. Cyclops opened the bag and pulled out a key and a note. Cyclops opened the note and read it silently and then said it aloud, "It's an address for a public storage garage." Cyclops looked over at Storm and she nodded.  
  
"Everyone out and get the blackbird gassed up. Storm and I will pick the team." Cyclops stated.  
  
"Well aren't you going to lock him up?" Archangel said broken from his reverie.  
  
"Were going to investigate this before we do anything rash." Cyclops stated.  
  
"What more proof do you need? He killed the morlocks and he killed Rogue!" Angel shouted standing up from his chair.  
  
"Angel, we are going to investigate this if he did it he will be dealt with. But if you ask me its just a little too convenient that Gambit delivered us to Rogue's bloody glove when he caused it." Cyclops said.  
  
"What are you talking about it? He denies being at the club, he denies knowing the bartender and the bartender knew him, he's obviously lying." Iceman jumped in.  
  
"Yes, that is strange I'm not denying that. But we are in the business of strange so I will give him the benefit of the doubt until we have something more. Besides aren't you forgetting that it was Gambit who brought us the letter that led us to the club in the first place? If it wasn't for Gambit we wouldn't even know Rogue was in trouble." Cyclops explained.  
  
"Well, maybe he just did that to look like the hero. So he would look innocent to us when we found Rogue's glove. You know how conniving he is." Angel stated angrily glaring at Gambit. Gambit had watched the exchange silently not sure what was gonna happen.  
  
"Look, we are burning daylight. Gambit will be with another x-men at all times just in case he thinks about running off. In the meantime we will see what this public storage produces. Also since Beast is away we will send the glove with the blood on it to be tested and compared to Rogue's DNA profile. Just to make sure it is hers. Go now there will be no more discussing this." Cyclops finished.  
  
"Word of advice Gambit, watch your back!" Angel declared.  
  
"Word of advice Angel, nothing is to happen to Gambit." Cyclops stated. Angel responded by glaring as he stomped out of the room with the rest of the x-men. Gambit walked to the rec. room and sat down silently on the couch. The rest of the x-men wandered in and sat in various places around the room. Gambit pretended to be watching the TV but in all honesty he could feel everybody's stares on him. He was relieved when Storm and Cyclops returned and announced the team going. The team was Cyclops, Gambit, Wolverine, and Angel. He really wasn't that surprised when he found out he was going he figured Cyclops personally wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he thought of running. He watched as Cyclops took Wolverine aside and spoke to him. Gambit figured Cyke was asking Wolvie to keep watch on him. He probably figured he would feel the least threatened by him as far as being on friendly terms with people on the team. That and Wolverine would be a formidable opponent to contend with if he attempted to leave. Sure enough Wolverine seemed to follow Gambit wherever he went.  
  
Once they got into the blackbird they arrived at the public storage address pretty quickly. They walked silently towards the garage.  
  
"So what did you put in here?" Angel popped off looking directly at Gambit. Gambit simply ignored him as the storage unit was opened. At first darkness was all they could see, then they saw a trunk at the back of the garage. The lid was popped off and inside was a small diary. Cyclops opened the diary and on the first page there was writing.  
  
"What does it say?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Her kiss causes pain now she suffers just the same." Cyclops turned the page, then he turned another page then another one he shut it and said. "It looks like it says the same thing on each page." Suddenly Wolverine sniffed the air and looked behind them, "I smell the other scent I picked up on Rogue's glove the person is watching us." Instantly behind them they heard running the x-men turned and ran after the fleeing person. Gambit was intent on finding out who it was and more importantly where Rogue was. ****************************************************************************  
  
Please review if you like what you see and want to see more. Thanks in advance if you choose to review! 


	7. Conflicting Interest Chapter Seven

Marvel owns the x-men not me. Boohoo! I go running out of the room I'm back now.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Hi, my computer died a bad death so this has taken longer then I would have liked. I'm on my Mother's computer right now but I can only get on when schedules permit. Hopefully soon I will have enough money saved up to buy a computer and I can get these chapters out faster. But don't worry I had my notes and chapters backed up so I didn't lose any info. ------------------look  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
But before I go to the story I thought I would answer some point's people have brought up and clear up a few things that may have been confusing. Of course this is my opinion on events and characters which may differ from your views on them. So here goes…   
  
Well, those theorizing on who it is well, I'm not going to tell you that here. ;) But go ahead and keep guessing it does make it fun!   
  
As for the x-men being a little slow about Rogue being in danger well, back in chapter 1 it was stated that Rogue had left and didn't want anyone following her, that is what the x-men were led to believe by her when actually she of course was meeting with the writer of the letter. The x-men including Rogue have taken so many leave of absences that there really was no reason to be alarmed until the letter reared it's ugly head.   
  
As for a telepath reading Gambit's mind telepath's have a hard time reading Gambit's mind. It's been stated several times and explored more in the Gambit comic an explanation they gave was Gambit's mind was like looking into static for a telepath. Also I don't see Gambit liking someone looking through his head he is used to keeping secrets.  
  
As for the hate trio they all have very personal reasons for disliking Gambit and not trusting him. This can really blind people to see the balance of things it tips the scales in the other direction. Someone I know actually acts this way towards a mutual acquaintance of ours to the point it is kinda silly at times. There is a lot of evidence against Gambit but it is circumstantial but since they already don't trust him, and there could be motive considering the recent events of the trial it paints Gambit guilty in their eyes. In the last meeting I tried to get across that even Storm, Wolverine and Gambit himself were doubting Gambit's innocence in the matter so if they are doubting, the hate trio would be in a riot mode at this point. As for doing stuff besides sneering Psylocke has been trading off with Jean scanning for Rogue. Iceman went along on the first trip and really did the same thing everyone else did they looked around for trouble. Archangel went the second trip and I had a part already planned for him in this chapter. Really there hasn't been a lot of fighting which they would probably do more in. But there will be more action soon.  
  
As for Wolverine and Gambit being friends I think they have been shown to be. They enjoy a lot of the same things smokes, cards, women, trouble not necessarily in that order. Wolverine/Gambit victims really showed some friend heart to heart talks and there have been others. In the beginning I think they were really sizing each other up like the one where Gambit kicks Wolverine's butt. But since then I think they have come to respect each other. As for the traitor line everyone during this time was out of character I don't think the x-men or Rogue would have really abandoned Gambit but still it's been shown in continuity and this is my take on it. Wolverine heard a version of what happened from Rogue or Warren or whoever and got mad. Wolverine is a hothead, it was a stressful time and he shot off his mouth to Cyclops like he is prone to do. I think once he calmed down he saw how ridiculous it was to call Gambit a traitor when he hadn't betrayed them. Wolverine hasn't since then ever said anything bad about Gambit and when he has been around Gambit he hasn't seemed distrustful of him or anything. So I think it was a bad day coupled with the fact that he was already mad at Gambit at the time.   
  
As for Rogue being dead (whispering answer) Got that? Good!   
  
Thanks so much for the reviews everyone has done it really helps me write because I know there are people out there enjoying it. It really helped me stay motivated to continue writing with all the setbacks on top of normal life stuff. I know I love when I find a fan-fic that hooks me and I hate if they don't finish them. Plus I just couldn't leave everyone hanging off that cliffhanger so on with the next installment (Using a deep voice I say CHAPTER 7 OF CONFLICTING INTEREST)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************   
+ means that at the bottom of Conflicting Interest is a reference to the comic it came from. Theres some older comics mentioned that some people may not have read.   
  
Gambit, Cyclops, Angel, and Wolverine ran out of the public storage unit after the same scented person as who had touched the bloody glove. Gambit's eyes scanned the area there was no one in sight. Everyone came to an abrupt stop and all eyes from the assembled x-men landed on Wolverine. Wolverine put his hand up and said, "I lost it." Gambit watched Wolverine impatiently his head whirled with ideas of who could be behind this and if Rogue was ok?  
  
Gambit looked around feeling the wind rush by him and realized the wind must of changed direction making it harder to pickup their culprit's scent. Cyclops apparently realized this too, "Angel, do a survey of the surrounding area let us know if you see anyone fleeing or anything suspicious." Angel nodded and took to the skies in a blur. Gambit watched him go feeling powerless there wasn't anything he could do right now. He looked back to Wolverine their resident bloodhound and waited anxiously. Wolverine tilted his head to the side, pointed and said, "The person went that way." Cyclops hit his communicator and said to Angel who was already in the sky, "Head northeast from where we are. Try and keep some cloud cover if you can."   
  
"Will do. Hey, I see someone running. What the... a portal just opened up. They're running towards the portal. Should I try and stop them?" Angel asked.   
"No, wait for backup we don't know who we are dealing with here." Cyclops commanded. Cyclops, Gambit and Wolverine ran in the direction that Angel had gone as fast as they could.  
  
"Cyclops, the suspect just ran through the portal! Your not going to get here in time before it closes. I should go after..." Angel said franticly.  
  
"No, were coming!" Cyclops shouted.  
  
"The portal is closing! I'm following the suspect it will lead us back to Rogue. I'll try and get in touch with you on the other side if I can." Angel stated.  
  
"No, Angel this is an unknown force. Angel?" Cyclops yelled. Static was the only response. They searched the area but there was no sign of the suspect or Angel, he had apparently gone through the portal. Gambit eyed Cyclops and could tell he was getting frustrated and he didn't get frustrated easily. Cyclops looked to him like the pillar of virtue might start swearing or biting his nails and other bad habits. Gambit chuckled inwardly and decided not to share his smartass observation. Not that he couldn't sympathise with him he was worried too. Not only had they not found out the whereabouts of Rogue but now there where no leads to find out the whereabouts of Rogue, and Angel.   
  
"So, now we are missing two x-men." Cyclops announced to no one in particular. Gambit tried to bring some levity to the situation and faked counting on his fingers and said, "Yep, that would be two."   
  
"We also have no idea where they are." Cyclops ignored Gambit and continued ranting.   
  
"Well they're not here but they're in the same place so that narrows it down." Gambit said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, this way Angel can keep Rogue company." Wolverine said chuckling when he saw the jealous look flash across Gambit's face.   
  
"Rogue's not into Angel." Gambit said pointedly at Wolverine.  
  
"Yeah, women hate men who have a lot of money." Wolverine said picking at Gambit.   
  
"Rogue's not interested in Angel like a boyfriend." Gambit stated.   
  
"Who you trying to convince Gambit, me or yourself?" Wolverine said with a feral grin. Gambit looked at Wolverine and part of him knew he was pestering him but another part of him, the insecure part of him didn't like the line of joking.   
  
Cyclops interrupted the discussion that was probably about to turn to bloodshed and said, "Let's head back to the blackbird. We've done all we can here." They walked back dejectedly to the storage unit and slammed the door shut. Cyclop's checked to make sure the diary was tucked away in his pocket and found that it was. They then turned and climbed aboard the black bird and headed back to the mansion. It was dark outside by time they arrived at the mansion and they all had filed in and were quickly greeted by Jean.  
  
"Any news?" Jean asked but judging by the looks on their faces only bad news would come. She then noticed Angel wasn't with them either and asked, "Where's Angel?"  
  
"Tell everyone to meet in the war room we will discuss it in there." Scott said suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"Well, Scott I was going to say the same thing because we have news too." Jean said looking anxious.   
  
"Well, I hope your news is better then our news." Remy said in an undescernible tone.   
  
Five minutes later everyone was sitting in their designated seat except for Jean who was now taking her turn on cereabro scanning for Rogue and now the recently missing Angel.   
  
Gambit sat back silently listening to Scott recounting what had happened at the storage unit. Betsy had paled when she heard the part where Angel had gone into the unknown. Gambit felt a wave of sympathy for her. Sure she could be a bitch but she was a bitch in love who was missing her loved one. He guessed he had always been a romantic at heart. After Scott had finished telling the tale of their adventure he sat down and Storm went to the front of the room to tell the news from the mansion.   
  
Gambit winked at Storm just as she got to the front causing her to smile before she began. "Well, today I found a letter laid across the counter in the kitchen and it was addressed to no one so I opened it to see what it was I read it and realized it must be related to the other letter. This is what it said..." Gambit smiled to himself that's what he liked about Stormy she was to the point when it came to relaying information. Storm opened the letter and then began reading it outloud, "Hope your enjoying our little game, trying to figure out my name. Win or lose don't want to play, your darling Rogue suffer's my way." The room was dead silent as Storm folded it up and sat down.   
  
Cyclops walked back up to the front and said, "When did you find it?"   
  
"It wasn't here this morning. I found it right after you and the team had left for the storage unit." Storm stated while glancing at the various assembled x-men.   
  
"Did you leave something behind?" Psylocke asked looking pointedly at Gambit. Gambit winced inwardly at the venomous look she was giving him.  
  
"We chased after who did it we just didn't catch 'em. My nose recognized the scent." Wolverine snarled.   
  
"I suppose you've never heard of an accomplice? Or an evil team like the marauders?" Psylocke snapped back. Gambit jerked his head as if he had been slapped.   
  
"Uh, doesn't Sinister open portals? Is anyone else thinking here? We have lost Rogue and now Angel, whose next?" Bobby said looking around the room.  
  
"Bobby, Gambit could not have predicted that Angel would fly through the portal. If it's anyone's fault it's mine because I sent him ahead of us." Cyclops said with a slump in his shoulders. Bobby sat back thoughtfully and said, "Well I guess that would be a longshot, and he's not here." Laughter erupted around the room soothing the tension in the room somewhat.  
  
"It's not your fault Scott, it's the fault of whoever is behind this." Storm said looking Scott directly in the eye she knew how he felt responsible about everything. Scott nodded in response and then said thoughtfully, "Is it possible to teleport through our defenses and to have left the letter that way?"   
  
"Anything is possible it's been about six months since we did a security upgrade." Gambit said.   
  
"I will run a diagnostic test to see if cereabro noticed any changes in pressure, temperture or anything significant in the mansion. I suggest everyone that was on the team that went rest until we find out more." Storm said authoritively. When protest began around the room she put her hand up as if to stop them and said,"You need to be ready for anything at a moments notice. Now go! Meeting adjourned." Storm pointed to the door with a slight smile on her lips.   
  
Everyone slowly dispersed from the war room. Gambit pretended not to see the suspicious look that Psylocke was sending his direction as he retreated from the room and continued walking. Remy headed to his room he really didn't want to have to talk to anyone right now. He was relieved when he closed his bedroom door behind him and no one had followed him to his bedroom. He opted for a quick shower and smiled as the heat soothed his tense muscles he could tell he was going to have to drag himself out of the shower. That was one deadly temptation of the mansion there were so many water heaters that you never ran out of hot water so you never wanted to get out. He grinned to himself thats the real reason I stay if they only knew. He thought it was pretty funny that most of the x-men didn't know why he stayed. He stayed for many reasons but the main reason was he considered the x-men his family. He had never run out on family they always ran out on him or sent him away but he hadn't ever done that to them. Gambit frowned feeling a wave of melancholy taking over. He shook his head and tried to think about something else like how good the shower felt. He finally decided his skin was pruny enough now and he needed to try and get some sleep like Stormy had suggested.  
  
After drying off Remy crawled into bed. He was so tired but he didn't think he would be able to fall asleep as he laid down on the bed he couldn't help but agree with Storm that this was much needed rest, he was sure the others felt the same. His mind wondered to the recent events before he drifted off to sleep, and then dreamland.   
  
It was a good dream so he obviously had dreamed of Rogue. Rogue and him were at a picnic and she was laughing. She pointed to an apple pie and said, "I made it for you." Remy smiled as she handed him a piece. He passed her a fork for the piece she had cut for herself. She leaned forward as if to kiss him and then began tickling him and then quickly jumped up and ran before he could retaliate. She ran into a forest and Remy ran after her but then he couldn't find her. He looked every direction and didn't see her and he began to get worried he began calling her name out, "Rogue where are you? Are you ok chere?" Then suddenly he heard her calling him, "Remy."   
  
He ran from the woods and into the clearing. Just as he had stepped out of the trees Rogue jumed out from behind one saying, "boo." She then ran ahead of him her raucous laughter floating behind her. Remy relaxed relieved to see she was ok and ran after her. He chased after her and finally caught up to her he then wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. They both were laughing so hard that they finally collapsed onto the ground.   
  
He began tickling her to which she exclaimed, "Stop Remy, stop. I'm gonna pee all over myself."   
  
He relented saying, "Don't start something you aren't prepared to finish." He then laid back onto the ground with a dignified air about him.   
  
"Oh I'll finish it." Rogue said answering the challege. Remy then sat up preparing for her revenge when Rogue sat up intending to tickle him but then smiled instead causing Remy to hold his breathe at the site of her. Her auburn hair seemed to flicker like a flame, the brightness of the sun caused a halo silouette around her face and the intensity of her smile was intoxicating he thought the sun must be jealous. Rogue saw the reaction and wondered what had come over him and said, "What?"  
  
"Nothing your just beautiful, inside and out." Remy grinned at her feeling suddenly very open and unsure of how she would respond. She then leaned forward and kissed him. Rogue's lips felt silky against his lips and he luxoriated in her kiss. She then pushed him backwards onto the ground kissing him all the way down. Remy heard a moan escape Rogue's throat turning him on he returned the kiss with vigor but then something about Rogue didn't seem right she felt different somehow. Rogue's kiss became rough and not in a good way it was as if she was trying to hurt him. He suddenly woke up and realized someone was kissing him. He pushed her off of him and then tried to see who it was.   
  
The moonlight shined against her face and then Remy saw who it was but it couldn't be her Storm said she was dead. "Whats the matter Remy? You used to like my kisses." Candra said fake pouting. +1  
  
"Well I learned along time ago your kisses are like poison Candra." Remy said while glanceing around the room because he was sensing someone else in the room sure enough there was a weasly looking man in the corner of the room. Candra looked in the direction Remy was looking and said, "Oh don't mind him hes with me. He's a teleporter you know? It is the only way to travel. You non immortals can keep your planes and cars."   
  
"You use to like riding on my bike." Remy said conversationly appearing completly calm but in actuality Remy felt unerved that she had simply decided to appear in his room. His fist clenched the thin sheet subconsciously pulling it closer around him. Candra smiled and said, "Well I did love the feel of the wind racing through my hair. But the main reason I liked your bike was because it was an easy way to rub up against you it had little to do with the contraption."   
  
"To each his own I guess. So can I ask why you decided to drop by univited?" Remy questioned.  
  
"Whatever happend to your southern hospitality?" Candra asked.  
  
"Well it's not my house. Besides, do the dead get invitations?" Remy replied.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, blame that on Storm for trusting her own eyes. She saw the gem break, she knew it was my heart, she saw me disappear, she drew her own conclusions." Candra smiled mischeviously. + 2  
  
"Care to explain?" Gambit asked.   
  
"Of course anything for my Remy." Candra said fluttering her eyes.  
  
"Cute." Remy said sarcastically, ignoring the my Remy part.  
  
"Well, you know I'm an external and the only way to kill me is to pierce my heart. So a long time ago I had my heart energies transferred into the gem, for protection." Candra said. +3  
  
"Yeah, then little Stormy steals it and then you find out grownup Stormy has it and thats how the gem got broke. I know all that, what I don't know is why you didn't die when the gem shattered." Gambit said irritated. Candra loved the sound of her own voice meaning she would talk endlessly, being an external that could be awhile. +2  
  
"I saw Storm toss my heart and before it hit the ground I simply transferred by heart energies into another host. Then I was teleported away and they believed I had died. I had someone standing by I then contacted them telepathicly. You don't live as long as I have Remy and not be prepared." Candra answered unhappy with being cut off.  
  
"But if all you had to do was transfer the energy from the gem why didn't you do it in the first place?" Remy questioned.  
  
"I had to be within a foot of the gem to transfer it safely. Besides Remy, obviously it was the principle of the matter. It was mine! If things are taken from me I will eventually get them back. Broken or otherwise!" Candra cut her eyes into a hateful glare as she stared at Remy.   
  
"So, why did you take Rogue? Because you were jealous of her?" Gambit asked reading into her subtext.  
  
"It's complicated." Candra said alluding to more.  
  
"Is she ok?" Remy questioned.   
  
"That would be too telling now wouldn't it Remy, dear." Candra responded.  
  
"So why did you frame me? Did you do it just to make me miserable?" Remy asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I have given you every opportunity to come back. I invited you to the ultra realm to start a fresh start and you turned me down. You convinced me to stay in this world yet haven't ever even spoken to me since then." Candra stated. +4  
  
"Candra, I was told you were dead. What did you expect me to do contact a medium?" Remy said sarcasticly.  
  
"I mean before that!" Candra said.  
  
"Look, I just didn't think you knew what you were getting yourself into. I knew you were down and I've done stupid things when I was down. Jumping into some other realm isn't the answer to any of your problems. Believe me they will just follow you wherever you go. I didn't want you doing anything rash that you might regret. At one time we were important to one another and I know you and I didn't think you would enjoy being trapped in that realm once you were bored. You always said mutants were your favorite toys and there weren't any mutants in that realm. More importantly I wasn't in that realm to look after you." Gambit said giving Candra a flirty smile, while pouring on the charm.  
  
"Well you could have said something to me." Candra said losing her resolve somewhat.   
  
"I know and I am sorry about that." Gambit continued with his most sincere smile.  
  
"Remy, you know I can't stay mad at you." Candra said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I feel the same way about you. So do you think you could bring Rogue and Angel back here?" Remy asked.  
  
"Well sure---. No, I mean no. This is out of my hands now. You started this and the game has to continue until it is finished." Candra finished.  
  
"The game? This isn't a game Candra your playing with peoples lives here!" Gambit snapped.  
  
"Whatever happened to life is a game?" Candra asked. +5  
  
"I'm all about having fun but not at the risk of someone dying or being hurt. Candra this type of thing is why we broke up. You get your kicks off of watching people hurt. It's cruel and not fair to involve other people when I'm the one your angry at. Take me and send Rogue and Angel back." Remy said.   
  
"I want you to come back to me." Candra said.  
  
"Okay, I said I will, but you have to send Rogue and Angel back first." Remy said looking Candra directly in the eye.  
  
"I can send Angel but not Rogue." Candra stated crossing her arms.  
  
"It's no deal unless you send Rogue too." Remy said.  
  
"No, only Angel. It's you for him." Candra responded.  
  
"Why won't you let Rogue go?" Gambit asked impatiently.  
  
"Let's just say I have an enemy of Rogue's who is helping out with all of this and... Rogue's enemy won't let her go." Candra said thoughtfully and then smiled. Gambit sat back trying to figure out who the other conspirator was. He needed as much information as he could get from Candra if he was going to figure out how to get Rogue and Angel back.   
  
"Well, let me ask you this, Candra. Why did you show up at the mansion now?" Gambit questioned.  
  
"I was tired of waiting for you and your stupid y-men to figure this out." Candra said.  
  
"X-men." Gambit stated.  
  
"Whatever pick any letter you like." Candra said.  
  
"How about the letter f?" Gambit stated.  
  
"Well Remy when this is all said and done you all still couldn't figure out who was really behind it and now I have another one of you x-men." Candra said smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well you can keep him. I'm just kidding." Remy said referring to Angel.  
  
"I might keep him as a boy toy anyway." Candra said.  
  
"No, you really can't keep him either. Rogue and Angel both need to be returned alive, and with all their toes." Gambit said seriously. Candra stuck her lower lip out and then said, "Well, you are really in no position to argue with me now are you? Although you are in the perfect position for something else." Candra said purring while sitting on the bed and tugging on the sheet Gambit had around him.   
  
"So wheres your heart now?" Gambit asked while choosing to ignoring Candra's suggestion. Candra sat back angrily and answered, "You use to know."  
  
"When you transferred it from the gem being tossed where did you put it then?" Gambit pressed.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you that." Candra said firmly.  
  
"What did we miss in the clues? What should have pointed us to you?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Well, Remy you showing up at the club when you hadn't ever been there I thought would have struck you as an obvious frame up. It had to be a shapeshifter or a telepath who can psyciclly project one to see who they want to." Candra said.  
  
"Well that is what I thought but then I doubted." Gambit finished feeling very foolish.   
  
"Also the bartender's name was the same as that club I opened in Fort Worth, Texas." Candra said.   
  
"Billy Bob's." Gambit said.  
  
"Yes." Candra said.   
  
"That guy's name was Billy Bob?" Gambit started laughing.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone named Billy Bob who is a current bartender in Colorado?" Candra said joining in laughing.  
  
"Well I guess you wouldn't have been able to find a bartender named after one of your other clubs like planet hollywood or stab." Gambit said.  
  
"True. Also I thought it was a clue considering what we use to do all the time." Candra asked.  
  
"Sex." Gambit said.  
  
"Well the second thing we use to do all the time." Candra said.  
  
"Clubs. Well I thought you were swimming with the fishes. So you didn't spring to mind." Remy said.  
  
"Oh, you mob brats and your lingo." Candra said half joking.  
  
"What are you talking about? The guild doesn't say that, I heard that in the Godfather." Remy said and then stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Now whose being cute?" Candra said.  
  
"I'm always cute so can you tell me about Rogue's enemy and your helper? Anything?" Remy questioned.  
  
"I've already told you too much. I guess I should be leaving." Candra stated ignoring Remy.   
  
"How are we supposed to find you? I'm assuming your psyciclly covering you,Rogue and Angel so we can't find you." Gambit asked.  
  
"Your a smart man Remy I'm sure you'll come up with something." Candra said.  
  
"Candra---" Remy started.  
  
"Open the portal." Candra said as she got up. She focused her attention on the weasily guy in the corner and he shook in fear and then opened the portal.   
  
"You just can't find good help." Candra said turning back to face Remy. Remy debated running in after her but she would just have him captured along side Angel and Rogue. One advantage he could give the x-men to aid in finding the missing x-men was that he did know Candra. Candra smiled seeing him debate what to do.  
  
"Coming?" Candra pointed towards the portal.   
  
"Later." Remy said. Candra shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." The weasily man dissapeared through the portal and then Candra stepped back and dissapeared.   
  
Remy sighed he hoped he had made the right decision by not running in after her. He hoped Rogue was okay. He knew Candra and she could be very cruel when she didn't know someone but she could be especially cruel when she didn't like someone. Remy got up knowing his nap had been cut short he was going to tell Stormy right away what he had found out. This new knowledge maybe could help them find Rogue and have her back soon. Hopefully they would find her still alive and with all her toes.  
************************************************************************************************************  
+1 the first Gambit limited series # 3   
+2 second series x-men # 61   
+3 second series x-men # 60  
+4 Nightman Gambit limited series # 1-3  
+5 Gambit has said this many times especially in the early issues of the second series of x-men   
************************************************************************************************************   
Well it has been revealed one member who was involved in abducting Rogue. Did you guess her? Do you have any idea who the other member is? Also we are barreling towards Remy and Rogue's first reunitement since the trial of Gambit, assuming Rogue is alive of course. I hope ya'll enjoyed this latest installment of my labor of love. Again I appreciate each and every review it has helped me to continue writing and also just made me smile knowing that people out there are actually reading this and loving it. Please review and let me know what you think so far. 


	8. Conflicting Interest Chapter Eight

Marvel owns the x-men……………………………….....................................................still. 

****************************************************************************** 

+1 means at the bottom of story it has comic its from since there is some older comics in here.

*******************************************************************************

Hello I'm sorry it has been so long since an update but as I mentioned before real life gets in the way. But on a side note I have had my computer fixed as of late and it has resurrected like the phoenix. Meaning I now have a working computer again. My only hope is that it doesn't become like the dark phoenix, but only time will tell. Also RemyRogue luver asked if I could e-mail her when I updated. I hadn't thought of this before but I have no problem doing this so if you want me to e-mail you when I update just put it in your review or if you don't want to post it you can e-mail me with it. My e-mail is lovelyaceinthehole@yahoo.com. Thank you for the reviews each one has encouraged me to continue with Conflicting Interest. I hope people are still interested the only way I can know is if people let me know in a review. On a side note this is the longest chapter I've written so far but anyways…ON WITH THE SHOW!!! 

****************************************************************************** 

Gambit sat alone waiting in the rec room for Stormy and Cyke to come back and tell him what they had found out. Everyone else had gone to bed earlier before Candra had shown up and none of the currently awake x-men saw the point of waking them until they knew something. Remy had gone to Ororo and told her what had happened with Candra. She had in turn holed up in the war room ever since. She had been running diagnostics test checking the atmospheric pressure's, temperature, and anything else that might help. Now she could compare Candra's entrance into his bedroom with that information which could only be beneficial. On top of that Storm had told him that Henry had contacted her and informed her that the blood on the glove was indeed Rogue's. Remy hadn't really been that surprised by that fact, it was Rogue's glove but that information was far from comforting too, it would take a lot to make Rogue bleed. He knew Candra would have thought that all out anyway. 

The other thing that puzzled him was who was working with Candra? It seemed like the last time he had seen Belle she had become more like her old self again and her whole reason for being wasn't to get Rogue or him for that matter. But then again Belle had always been pretty temperamental and her and Candra had worked together before. Gambit thought about other villains that might want to get back at Rogue her being an x-men there were plenty. But even before being an x-men she had her share of enemies many of them flitted by his minds eye but none stuck out. 

"You want a wonder maid 3000 bub?" Wolverine asked walking in and promptly dropping into a nearby easy chair and opening a beer.

"It picks up bolts." Gambit said quietly for the first time actually looking at the running television and observing the infomercial.

"Remind me at Christmas then. Whose Candra?" Logan asked.

"That was a nice segue." Gambit responded.

"What is that Cajun for beer?" The confused Canadian asked.

"No. Segue… you know a smooth transition from one subject to another. You hear it a lot in radio." Remy explained absentmindedly.

"So you were being sarcastic. Yeah well you know me I've never been one for chit chat." Logan said flatly.

"Or just chit for that matter." Remy said playfully.

"Huh Segue, I'm gonna use that on Cyke today." Wolverine said deep in thoughtful planning.

"Just make sure I'm there." Gambit said looking forward to something that was to come for a change.

"You still haven't answered my question. Whose Candra?" Logan asked while lighting his cigar. 

"Just a crazy ex- girlfriend slash ex-boss slash ex-guild benefactress." Remy said while fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket. 

"Well who doesn't have one of those." Wolvie said with smirk.

"Well minus the guild benefactress you have had quite a few ex-crazies yourself." Gambit responded.

"I married Viper didn't I you can't get any crazier than that?" Wolverine said.

"Yeah she is pretty wild. So you had to marry her for honor so the question is did you get any perks?" Gambit asked.

"Well I had to consummate the marriage didn't I." Wolverine said with a feral grin, as Gambit laughed. 

"Remy and Logan if I could have you attention." Storm said. 

"You got it Stormy. What's a matter besides the obvious?" Remy asked sitting up. Storm sat down letting out a sigh. She leaned the side of her forehead gently against her fingertips and then looked at Remy. She should probably wait until the meeting but he looked at her so genuinely that she couldn't refuse him. 

"Gambit, I have told you before do not call me that." Storm said in mock sternness. Remy inwardly wavered usually this was an ongoing joke between them but after overhearing the hate trio he doubted and wondered if it wasn't said in jest. Storm however being unaware of this continued on with the news. "But on to more important matters. Well the good news is after comparing all of the information I have located the coordinates to the portal. The bad news is it appears to be in another dimension. On top of this I have been unable to locate any of our friends who can teleport. I either haven't been able to get them on the phone or they are off somewhere fighting the good fight I suppose." Storm said with a weak smile. Gambit and Wolverine digested the information before Wolverine grunted and then spoke, "So they're off vacationing in another dimension and here we were worried about them. No more complaining about time off." 

"That's why Jean and Betsy couldn't find Rogue because she was in another dimension it didn't make sense that with all that searching they couldn't find her. Even knowing Candra is involved she wouldn't have been enough of a telepath against them and Cerebro." Gambit said thoughtfully. Storm and Wolverine nodded quietly in agreement.

"Any idea which dimension it is?" Wolverine asked.

"No, its not one I am aware of." Storm said.

"So were not going to show up in Mojo world and end up in the wizard of oz again are we? (+1) I had the worst rash from my bat wings." Gambit said in such a way that you weren't entirely sure he was joking or not. Storm smiled before answering, "No it isn't mojo world." Gambit grinned and started laughing and said while pointing at Wolverine, "You were the cowardly lion." Wolverine looked indignantly at Gambit and said, "We all said we would never talk about that day again. Remember?" Gambit shrugged in response and quipped, "I say a lot of things. So what now Ororo?"

"I will have to call a meeting but without teleporters I do not know how we will get there." Storm said.

"So were gonna have to wait around here until some teleporter calls back? That's crazy Rogue has already been there long enough and Betsy needs Warren she's getting cranky without their nightly fucking." Wolverine said irritatedly. 

"She was looking at me earlier and we all know how she feels about me." Gambit said with a smirk. Storm smiled inwardly remembering one very drunk girls night out where the question was posed if you had no boyfriend or husband in Jean's case and no personal conflicts between you and the other x-men and you could pick one of the x-men to fuck which one would it be and Gambit of course won hands down. Which was quite the honor if you really thought about it they certainly weren't lacking when it came to good looking men in the mansion. But naturally everyone was sworn to secrecy, and as she recalled Jean wouldn't look Remy in the eye for a week. Jean had had a rather kinky fantasy involving him its always the quiet ones Storm smiled. 

"There is tension between you too, Remy. Perhaps with time she can know you the way I do one day." Storm said seriously. Remy tilted his head looking Storm in the eye trying decide if she meant it meaning she didn't have a problem with him being there or maybe it was her compassion talking again he didn't like being a charity case or someone's project. He was gonna have to talk to her about it but not now there was too much going on.

"Well you say you need a teleporter and we are desperate right?" Gambit paused looking between Storm and Wolverine and continued after seeing them nod, "Well I know a guy. He is seedy, but he can do the job." Remy finished.

"He is a criminal I take it that is why you are hesitant?" Storm questioned. Remy nodded silently.

"Cyke won't like it." Wolverine said before swigging some beer.

"It would appear we have no other choice. We have certainly teamed up with worse I'm sure. I will speak to Cyclops and although he will be wary I am sure he will see the importance of speedily getting to this dimension to return our fellow x-men as quickly as possible." Storm said while getting up. 

"Oh and one more thing you should mention to Cyclops its gonna cost some money but it will be worth it." Gambit said. Storm nodded and headed off down the hall. 

******************************************************************************** 

I feel like I been hit by a truck, make that two trucks, Rogue woke up thinking for the thousandth time. 

Rogue laid still thinking back to what had led up to her being here. She had received a letter from Gambit asking her to meet him at a club without telling anyone. She did as he asked and they met at the club argued as usual but he seemed not up to his natural flare but she supposed that was from the abandonment in Antarctica. They had gone outside to a secluded area because of the looks they were getting from everyone because of the scene they were causing. After getting outside Gambit did something that wasn't at all usual he slipped a mutant power suppressor collar around her neck when they had hugged while making up. Instantly Rogue felt her powers drawn away from her and she stepped back unsure of his motives. Suddenly behind her she heard something but it was too late a cloth soaked in chloroform was covering her mouth and nose as she was being held in place. Remy stood in front of her with a taunting smirk on his face and watched her struggle. She then realized how foolish she had been to come here she had abandoned him in Antarctica but she had been so happy he was alive and just wanted to see him. She never thought he would hurt her but here he was and there was no telling what he had planned for her. As she succumbed to unconsciousness she could just imagine Mystique chastising her for putting herself in this position. 

After reliving all this her green eyes opened and she quietly glanced around the tiny cage she was being held in. Another thought she had constantly was how long had she been here. There were no windows so she had no way of knowing how many days had passed. She could kick herself for not telling anyone where she was going all the x-men were blissfully unaware that she was in danger. She fearfully thought this could be how she spent the rest of her days. She glanced down at the chains holding her still even inside the cage. Rogue pulled on the collar trying to get some air to her neck where the flesh had been rubbed raw. She glanced at her various injuries endured over time here. 

Her party dress was ruined it had caked old blood, her blood all over them not to mention all the sweat, dirt and grime too. When she got back her and the girls would have to go shopping for a new one. It was these kind of thoughts that kept her going imagining what she would do when she got away from here. Rogue remembered back to when she packed up this dress to head to the club. She had carefully picked this dress because Remy had said it really brought out her eyes. Not that he even seemed to notice at the club. 

She looked down at her hands which were missing gloves that she normally would have worn. One had been taken from her the other one she had tied around her arm where a huge gash had been inflicted. They were her special gloves the one's Remy had gotten her. It was such a thoughtful gift he had surprised her with for no reason. She still remembered the day he gave them to her he knocked on her open door upbeatly. She looked up from her book where she was lying in her bed smiling and had said, "Doors open." 

"Aren't you wondering why I'm standing here knocking on your open door?" Remy asked playfully. 

"To dispel that nasty rumor you were born in a barn?" Rogue quipped with a smile. 

"Jesus was born in a barn. But no, try again." Remy said while pretending to be hurt. 

"Too annoy me?" Rogue said acting like she was thinking real hard.

"Well kinda, but heres a hint." Remy held up a wrapped package. Rogue sat up excitedly dropping the forgotten book and clapped her hands in glee.

"Well you got my attention." Rogue said.

"What I didn't say it was for you." Remy said mischievously. Rogue's lip stuck out in a major pout in response. 

"Sorry about the barn comment." Rogue said in fake exasperation. 

"Its your Christmas present." Remy said excitedly.

"Christmas is ten months away." Rogue said genuinely upset know. Remy grinned and said, "Well then you better be really good then. I'm joking I got it for you today to open today. Now calm down that vein in your forehead is pulsating again."

"Only you can make veins pulsate in my forehead sugar." Rogue said with a smile.

"Aah, now your just saying that." Remy said returning the smile.

"So I can open it?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Remy said.

"Because if you don't want me to I won't." Rogue said returning the tease. 

"You can open it." Remy said. Rogue immediately tore the wrapping paper off revealing a medium sized

silver box underneath. She opened it and pulled out the exquisite leather gloves underneath. 

"Oh there beautiful." Rogue said.

"Feel inside them." Remy said excitedly.

"They're so soft." Rogue said looking up at Remy.

"I figured if I couldn't run my hands across your skin giving you chills at least your silky in lined gloves could." Remy said jokingly.

"This is so sweat! Where did you find them?" Rogue asked smiling.

"Oh I had them made. None of the material they had on hand at the store was soft enough." Remy explained.

"Wow I can't believe you did this." Rogue said.

"You like them?" Remy asked.

"I love them! In fact these are officially my special occasion gloves. Whenever we go anywhere nice these are it." Rogue said affectionately. 

"Is that a hint to take you somewhere nice?" Remy asked with a grin.

"Kinda, this is so sweat Remy. Thank you, thank you so much." Rogue said hugging Remy. Remy returned the embrace affectionately and said, "You deserve it."

Rogue sighed at the memory of his love and how she had turned him to hate her. That embrace had been full of love but the last embrace they had shared when he had slipped the collar on her neck had been full of hate.

Rogue shifted in the cage and winced as her broken leg shot pain up all through her. But this pain was nothing to compare to the betrayal she felt by Remy causing her to be here. But at the same time she argued inwardly it wasn't any less than she deserved hadn't she left Remy to the same fate, to die alone.

Not that she was always alone, her cage was in a large room where she was visited and punished as her keepers put it. Just some other people she had wronged too she supposed. Rogue laid her head wearily

back against the bars and closed her eyes again. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

********************************************************************************

After two more infomercials Cyclops and Storm announced that everyone was going to this associate of Gambit's. They arrived in a dilapidated area of town with trash strewn everywhere. Gambit led the way silently as he stepped over a transient passed out on the sidewalk and headed up a side alley towards the house. Gambit took a deep breathe pushing memories aside from when he was a kid on the street now wasn't the time to think about those horrors that he still had nightmares from. He walked up to the door recognizing it and then rapped on the door. Gambit was about to knock again when the door opened and the man stood before him. He had on a dirty wife beater and low slung pants with a beer belly pushing them down. The man looked Remy over instantly recognizing him, "Little Remy LeBeau I don't believe it. Your all grown up."

"Suppose to be." Remy smiled and hid a wince as the smell of alcohol washed over him.

"Well whose that you have with you?" The guy asked leaning forward and falling into Gambit.

"Their friends, their with me." Remy answered as he propped him back up.

"A few of them look like cops." The man said taking a step back. Remy glanced back at the likes of Scott and thought they do look like cops.

"Well I can vouch for them. They won't cause you any trouble." Remy said.

"Well if you'll vouch for them come on in." The man stepped back and they headed into the light. Remy made a quick glance around the house and it was a wreck. The sofa in the middle of the room was missing a bottom cushion and an unrecognizable stain was on the other. Beer bottles and drug paraphernalia was strung out all over the place and stuffing stuck out of an easy chair propped up against the wall. 

"Have a seat." The host said with a lot of concentration.

"No, thanks I'll stand." Betsy said as she glared at Gambit for bringing her to a place like this. Remy smiled in return thinking she'll kill me later. Remy refocused his attention on their host. His name was Jim Lackey and he was an Alabama native. He also was a far cry from the last time he had seen him. Jim worked for the mob and the guilds specifically the New Orleans thieves guild using his teleporting abilities to dispose of any unnecessary evidence but specifically any bodies of the deceased that needed getting rid of. Remy was ten years old and had just been adopted by Jean-Luc when he had met Jim. Jim was one of the first mutants he had met and seemed like a cool guy. But he was debonair not this. He had heard he had moved to New York but he didn't realize he was in this kind of shape. 

"Wanta drink?" Jim asked. 

"No, thanks." Remy answered rather quickly judging by the cleanliness of the room.

"Nonsense have a drink." Jim said.

"No, really no thanks." Remy said again.

"I won't talk any business until you have a shot with me." Jim insisted as he poured a shot for himself and Remy. Remy eyed the shot glass as he handed it to him. Remy mentally prepared himself to drink from the shot glass telling himself that the alcohol would burn away any disease. Jim wobbly held up his shot glass and Remy did the same.

"Bottoms up." Jim said a little too cheerfully. Remy thought God I definitely love you Rogue as he threw the liquid in the shot glass back into his throat and swallowed. After setting the glass down he almost laughed as he looked over at the very green looking x-men. Jean looked the most disgusted he thought she was for sure gonna puke. Wolverine seemed to sense this standing in front of her and took a step to the side just so he wouldn't be a general target. Remy grinned to himself and then focused on the situation at hand. 

"So what have you been up to?" Remy asked cautiously.

"You don't mind if I just have another do you?" Jim said while pouring himself another shot.

"Well actually---" Remy started and then the guy threw it back.

"What was that girls name you ran around with?" Jim questioned.

"What?" Gambit asked caught off guard with the question.

"It was real strange of a name--- after a poison… what was it arsenic?" Jim asked.

"Belladonna, her name was Belladonna." Remy said trying not to laugh at his drunkenness. 

"That's right….. How old are you getting to now?" Jim asked.

"Twenty-four." Remy replied trying to get through the drunken chatter.

"Man that makes me feel old." Jim said as he stared off into emptiness.

"What happened to you?" Remy asked. Jim looked at him, blinked and said, "What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid you were cool. All the kids wanted to be you. You weren't a …drunk. You had it all together no matter what. I remember the cops came to the house after you and you convinced them to leave you alone." Gambit said.

"Actually I made them disappear. That's just what we told you kids." Jim said remembering. Remy sat back digesting that new information and then said, "Well they had to keep sending more. They wouldn't just forget about you."

"They eventually quit sending them…after awhile." Jim said seriously.

"Where did you send them?" Remy asked cautiously. Jim shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. That was a long time ago." Remy eyed Jim for awhile and then said, "You still haven't answered my question."

"My wife left me." Jim said. Remy thought he should of known only a women could leave a broken shell of a man behind like this. Jim started sobbing uncontrollably and put his head in his hands. Remy froze uncomfortably now that the old time mobster cried in front of him. Remy patted Jim on the back with two fingers and said, "Well I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"You think so." Jim said solemnly into his lap. 

"Yeah I sure do." Remy said nodding for emphasis. Not that he didn't feel sympathy for his hero from his youth but he really needed to find Rogue and Angel. 

"You know any ladies for me." Jim said sitting up and looking over the lovely x-ladies. Remy looked in the direction Jim was looking and saw where he was going with this and said, "No, there all married. But if I think of someone I'll let you know." 

"I'll hold you to it." Jim said in seemingly good spirits again.

"Oh I know you will." Remy answered with a smile.

"So what matter of business can I help you with?" Jim asked curiously.

"Well two friends of ours have been kidnapped and taken to another dimension. We have the coordinates but no way to get there right now. Do you feel up to it?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, I could send you." Jim answered.

"What about all of us?" Gambit questioned.

"All of you?" Jim said incredulously. 

"Yeah we have the money." Remy said.

"Even when you were a little guy you were always prepared." Jim said thoughtfully.

"Well can you do it?" Remy asked.

"Yeah I can do it. I took out a whole squad for your Dad once." Jim said. 

"Can you do it now?" Remy pressed.

"Sure let me see those coordinates." Jim said. Storm leaned forward passing the note up to Jim who began to read over them.

"Can you bring us back?" Remy questioned.

"Yeah no problem. If I know your ready to come back." Jim said.

"We could leave one of the extra communicators with…Jim here." Cyclops said not quite so sure that was a good idea.

"Yep, that would work." Jim nodded. Cyclops looked at Gambit to see if he thought that was a good idea. Gambit shrugged and then asked Jim, "You think you can get us all there in one piece." 

"Sure, sure." Jim answered.

"Well Gambit why don't you come help me find the communicator." Scott said looking at Remy.

"Gambit? That a new nickname? When he was a kid they all called him scrappy." Laughter broke out around the room as Remy turned beet red.

"Yeah I'll go with you Scott." Remy said turning towards the door.

"Only if you want to Scrappy." Scott said unable to control himself. He thought part of the fun was just finding out some background information on Remy they knew so little. Remy simply glared in response as he headed out the door. After they dug out the extra communicator Cyclops asked Gambit, "So do you really think he can get us there and back safely?" Remy sighed as he closed the case back and then said, "I know he could before. But I think he could now."

"You think?" Cyclops questioned.

"Look Candra will move them the moment she thinks we know where she is. It's a big game to her and in the meantime we don't know what shape Rogue and Angel are in, time is of the essence." Gambit finished looking Cyclops directly in the eye. Cyclops nodded and said, "Well we better head back and get teleporting." Remy and Scott walked up to the house and opened the door and heard undying laughter. Remy stepped through and saw Jim had a riveted audience sitting in a half circle in front of him.

"….So then Remy tells him that---" Jim was interrupted by Remy.

"Jim your not suppose to tell all my secrets. Besides its time to go." Remy said. The group looked kinda sad when Betsy said with a wink, "We will have to talk more later Jim."

"You sold me out for a pretty face." Remy said only half serious. Jim merely started laughing and then said, "I guess we better ship you guys off." 

"Where do you want us?" Storm questioned.

"Just group all together in the center of the room." Jim said motioning with his hands. The x-men did as he said and then Cyclops asked, "Now you are going to have the communicator on you at all times right? I don't have to remind you of the importance of this we may need to leave in a hurry. We could have wounded and need medical attention immediately."

"I have it right here." Jim said holding it up for everyone to see. Cyclops nodded seemingly satisfied.

"Last chance for a bathroom break." Bobby said trying to alleviate the pressure. Laughs went around the room and then Jim asked, "Everyone ready?" Nods were his answer and he said, "I'm going to send you two at a time just to not press my luck."

"Your luck?" Wolverine said a little incredulously. 

"Your not gonna drink anymore before we need transported back in case you have to transport us all at once right?" Remy stressed he had no desire to be trapped on the proverbial desert island with Candra.

"Absolutely Remy, I swear on my Mama's grave." Jim said solemnly. 

"Ok then shoot us off." Remy said slapping his hands together.

"Everyone take a breathe and relax." Jim put his hands up in the hair and then Scott and Jean disappeared. Remy watched silently hoping Jim was sending them to the right place. Cyclops and Storm had decided the order they would go earlier. Remy supposed they spaced out the bosses, fighters, and telepaths. Suddenly Betsy turned to Remy and whispered, "This better not be a trap, it better work." Remy simply shrugged in reply as Bobby and Logan vanished into thin air. "Look if it does and we save Warren I owe you. If not your gonna pay." Then she and Ororo disappeared leaving Remy as the straggler. 

"I'm counting on you." Remy said grimly to Jim.

"I know you don't do that lightly. I won't let you down." Jim said seriously and then Remy too vanished. It was a strange feeling to be teleported in an instant everything went black and you seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once and then just as suddenly everything came into focus and Remy was deposited with the rest of the x-men in another world. Remy looked around at the assembled waiting x-men from the looks of things everyone had made it here as long as here was where Rogue and Angel was. 

They seemed to be in a long red hallway that went on as far as the eye could see in each direction.

"Were splitting up into two teams Phoenix, Wolverine, you and myself on a team and Storm, Psylocke and Iceman on a team." Cyclops said directly to Gambit. Gambit nodded and realized it must have been decided before he had teleported to this world. 

"East or West Cyclops?" Storm questioned. 

"You call it." Cyclops said.

"The east seems to be calling our team I think." Storm said smiling. 

"Be careful and keep your eyes peeled." Cyclops said. 

"Nice segue Cyke." Wolverine grunted looking over at Gambit when he said it.

"What?" Cyclops asked. Gambit responded by laughing hysterically.

"Segue, a smooth transition from one subject to another." Betsy explained. 

"Why is that so funny?" Jean asked curiously realizing there was an inside joke going on here. 

"Never mind, we better get going." Wolverine said getting serious again. 

"Why do I get the feeling you have something to do with this?" Cyclops asked Gambit with a hint of a smile on his face. Gambit responded by shrugging non committally. 

"Because he always does." Iceman said. 

"You got me there." Gambit said with a grin plastered against his face. 

"Well lets segue down the hallway." Cyclops said attempting humor.

"I don't think that's proper English." Gambit said teasingly. 

"Your one to be talking about 'dat English." Iceman said good naturedly. 

"I knew I was setting myself up for that one. Just so you know English was my first language. I just happened to learn it in the bayou." Remy said sniffing pretending to be offended.

"For real guys lets get going." Cyclops ordered. The team instantly became serious and it was then that the two teams separated and went their respective destinations after Rogue, Angel and whatever danger may come there way. 

******************************************************************************

+1 x-men second series # 10

******************************************************************************

Thank you those who have reviewed you have encouraged me to begin writing on this again. You guys are great! Just to reiterate from earlier please let me know if people are still interested in this. (which I only know if people review *cough cough*) Also if you want to be notified when Conflicting Interest is updated just let me know by posting in your review or by sending me an e-mail requesting it. My e-mail again (so you don't have to scroll to the top of the page…gasp or if you fight being sucked into my world and skipped the author's notes *g*) is lovelyaceinthehole@yahoo.com


	9. Conflicting Interest Chapter Nine

The x-men belong to Marvel, no really, for the last time they do!

Hello, I'm still alive. Well I got a review so I decided to get back on this. Well in the last chapter I spoke to soon that comp died again so I finally quit trying to fix that old one and got a new comp which works great. So I'm back with another chapter I hope you enjoy it. I hope to get future chapters out faster if I get reviews so I know people are still interested. Thanks for the reviews and now on to the next chapter.

Remy squinted in the darkness trying to see as far ahead as he could. It didn't help much because the hall his team was in was unending it seemed. Candra had taken candlelight lighting too far. She had probably done it for those very reason's to slow people down. Remy idly wondered if Storm and her team was doing any better in this darkness going the other direction.

"Something doesn't sound right." Wolverine said.

"Well if this lighting is any indication she probably still has mono sound instead of stereo." Remy quipped.

"How does it sound different?" Cyclops asked ignoring Gambit's comment.

"Its hard to describe its almost like---" Wolverine started and then Gambit yelled.

"Stop walking!" Remy shouted and the other x-men instantly complied. Remy had been walking and stepped forward again and there was no ground to step on. He fell but twisted like a cat fast enough so that he could catch the floor he had fallen from. But he knew his agility had saved him the others didn't have that advantage.

"Why have we stopped?" Jean questioned unsure if this was a joke or not.

"Because I'm hanging off the floor." Remy said from the floor as he crawled up.

"That's why the room sounded different to you Wolverine the acoustics of the room changed." Cyclops said thoughtfully.

"Big duh on that one Cyclops." Wolverine said sarcastically.

"Are you ok Remy?" Jean asked annoyed at the present bickering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Remy said standing up after climbing onto land again. Jean smiled she could feel Remy grinning at her from ear to ear even in the darkness.

"How much of a drop did it feel like?" Cyclops asked.

"Well I'm 6'3 and my feet were nowhere near the bottom. Maybe I could shine some light on it?" Gambit asked meaning charging a card and using it like a lantern. They had decided earlier not to do this because they figured that would give away there position and it was a hallway that didn't seem too dangerous. But now they knew apparently it was.

"Alright I don't see any other choice now." Cyclops stated. Remy charged up a card not enough to explode but enough to illuminate the drop in front of them.

"That is quite the drop off." Jean said peering over the edge, it seemed bottomless.

"Jean could you use her telekinesis on us to get us to the other side." Cyclops said thoughtfully.

Jean nodded and surrounded her and her teammates with telekinesis bubbles and started moving them across the void. Remy peered down at his feet it was kinda creepy to see your feet not on solid ground yet gravity wasn't taking you downward. It was like that when him and Rogue would go flying she would fly him around the estate but he never did get used to it. He wondered if it felt normal to Jean and Rogue to fly, kinda like blowing things up felt normal to him when he blew up a card it felt like he was just breathing or something. Jean set them down carefully on the other side and they went on their way.

Storm strained her eyes trying to see ahead of her. It wasn't easy because the lighting was so bright that she was becoming snow blind as she was sure Psylocke and Iceman were but still they struggled forward. They had gone in complete darkness down the hall when they had first split up from the other team but then they were surrounded by what felt like the sun. This was no doubt one of Candra's games.

"How are you two doing?" Storm questioned she needed to know what shape they were in to have an idea of what they were capable of.

"Fine considering." Psylocke said.

"Good. I bet Candra has one hell of a light bill." Iceman joked.

"Yes, very profound as usual Bobby." Psylocke stated flatly.

"Thats why we need to find Rogue, 'she' would have laughed." Bobby said matter-of-factly while trying to imply that Psylocke didn't have a sense of humor.

Storm listened to the banter of her teamates while still listening for anything suspicious. As leader she took that responsibilty very seriously. As they walked Storm felt the ground change as if they were in another area. Storm stepped again puzzled by the sudden change in flooring. Only after the next step she was unable to pick her foot back up. She pulled again and still couldn't pick her foot up it was as if she was stuck to the ground. Right then she heard Bobby exclaim, "Hey, I'm stuck."

"I'm afraid I'm stuck to." Psylocke said sounding a little embarrassed.

"I am in the same predicament my friends." Storm said. With the blinding light still all around them you really couldn't see what was surrounding them. Coupled with now being stuck to the floor this was a situation that needed to be dealt with quickly before they were discovered and their element of surprize blown.

"I don't know about you two but I feel like where in gum and we are the hair. Too bad we don't have any peanut butter. Thats what my Mom used to use when I'd fall asleep with gum in my mouth and then it would fall into my hair." Bobby joked.

"What now?" Psylocke said with the tone of her voice revealing she was obviously struggling to get free.

"... That or ice." Bobby continued with his story as if Psylocke hadn't interrupted him. That gave Storm an idea.

"Bobby, could you freeze the substance?" Storm asked.

"I could try. I wish I could see what I was doing." Bobby said. He bent down and shot his ice power into the substance surrounding them and really dropped the temperature. He did this while still pulling with his feet and then victory he broke his foot through. He stepped back with one of his feet and then freed the other one and stepped back completly onto the unsticky portion of the hallway. "I did it. Whose next? Although its gonna be hard to do you two without seeing you. I don't want to freeze an arm off or something."

"I'll guide you to me and Storm psychically so you won't get stuck again." Psylocke said. Bobby felt her enter his mind and he began freezing the substance all around her and then Storm. After all three had been freed and stood back on the unsticky ground they were regrouping on what to do.

"I could make an ice bridge." Bobby said.

"But that will leave evidence if anyone comes up behind us. Besides you may be able to walk easily on ice but personally I don't want to slip and slide all the way to whereever were going." Psylocke said crossing her arms.

"You just don't want to mess up your hair for Warren." Bobby said in a sing song teasing tone.

"My hair doesn't get messed up." Psylocke said so confidently that it was unclear if she was kidding or not.

"Well I can use the wind to keep us floating above the ground so that the sticky floor will not hinder us anymore." Storm said.

"Sounds good I don't like being on flypaper." Bobby joked.

"Everyone group together." Storm said gently. Storm reached out with the wind and gently lifted the three of them above the ground by about 2 inches and the group began floating back in the direction they were supposed to be going.

"We sure have been walking awhile." Jean said conversationally.

"Yes, I wonder how far we have gone?" Cyclops wondered aloud.

"There's no telling." Wolverine muttered at the pointless chit-chat.

"Don't look at it 'as walking in complete darkness with no idea where we are going', look at it as a new training scenario and a way to work those hard to reach muscles in your everyday workout." Gambit said in his mocking leader voice joining in the conversation. Gambit grinned as he heard Logan chuckle and Jean giggle at his comment knowing what he was referencing. In the heat of battle once Cyclops had made a comment like that. Not as exaggerated as Gambit's mocking comment but close. Sometimes it felt like to Gambit that Cyclops thought he was leading summer camp, not that Gambit had ever been to summer camp but what he pictured summer camp being like. Now that he thought about it he had done that whole trust exercise thing. But he had incited everyone in the group to refuse to participate on the basis that, no one wanted to do it. That and he didn't want to get dropped on the floor by the hate trio and look up at their smug faces. That and well obviously he had trust issues.

"Yeah, you have a good point I should mention that at our next looong meeting." Cyclops said stressing the long part. He knew when he was being mocked. You make one the glass is half full comment in the middle of battle and this is the reaction you get. Not to mention you hear about it for now on.

"Oh Cyke, your threatening comment has no affect because there all looong meetings." Gambit said stressing the word long too.

"You got that right." Wolverine said enjoying hearing Cyclops squirm. Jean couldn't help herself she was now laughing to.

"You to Jean?" Cyclops asked half kidding.

"Well sometimes there does seem to be a lot of repetition." Jean replied seriously. Now it was Gambit's turn to join in laughing.

"Well how about we change the subject. Does it always have to be about mocking me?" Cyclops asked.

"Well its just so easy." Gambit answered.

"I wasn't asking you." Cyclops said.

"Well actually you did. When you said, "Does it always have to be about mocking me?" Gambit added.

"Alright I have my answer now, new subject." Cyclops said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, then lets play a game. I spy with my little eye something black. What is it?" Gambit asked teasingly.

"Is it the darkness all around us?" Jean asked playing along.

"Bingo. You must have played I spy before." Gambit said jokingly.

"New one, I spy a door." Gambit said seriously. Sure enough they had walked up to a giant door.

Wolverine put his ear up against the door but didn't hear anything. "I don't hear any voices."

"I guess that lithium big gulp really helped you then." Gambit whispered.

"Shutup Gumbo." Wolverine said grumpily.

"Since we don't know what's on the other side we need to be prepared. Lets just go in ready to fight." Cyclops said authoritatively. Wolverine's trademark unsheathing of his claws was heard echoing down the long hall. Gambit pulled the door open and they stepped inside to the unknown.

Storm could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead as she continued to fly holding up herself, Iceman and Psylocke. They had decided to just fly as long as they could rather than risk wasting anymore time getting stuck again.

"How are you holding up?" Betsy questioned Ororo.

"I am fine. I will be better once we are there." Storm answered truthfully.

"I hope its not much farther. It's pretty boring up here. We should sing a song to pass the time. I know... Ninety-nine bottles of..." Bobby began to sing.

"Don't finish that line." Psylocke stated.

"Someone didn't take family vacations in the car. When you have been stuck in the car for hours that's what you sing." Bobby said.

"Really." Betsy said flatly.

"So what did you do then Miss Thoroughbred?" Bobby asked in a mocking tone.

"Ms. Thoroughbred you mean." Betsy answered with a devilish smile.

"Ms. Thoroughbred, whatever. You still haven't answered my question." Bobby stated.

"We flew by private jet actually." Psylocke answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so thats why you don't know the song." Iceman muttered.

"We have come to a door I believe." Storm ran her hands across the solid surface. She then spoke again, "Yes, it is definitely a door." Storm said.

"Wow, so we finally came to the end of this giant hall. About time thats all I can say." Iceman said.

"Oh it was far further for me and Storm I assure you." Psylocke said with a smile.

"Ha ha. So what now?" Iceman responded.

"We go in. Is everyone ready?" Storm questioned.

Affirmatives came from Psylocke and Iceman so Storm pulled the giant door open. But what she wondered was on the other side.

Thank you those who have reviewed you have encouraged me to begin writing on this again. You guys are great! Just to reiterate from earlier please let me know if people are still interested in this. (which I only know if people review cough cough) Also if you want to be notified when Conflicting Interest is updated just let me know by posting in your review or by sending me an e-mail requesting it. My e-mail again (so you don't have to scroll to the top of the page…gasp or if you fight being sucked into my world and skipped the author's notes g) is 


End file.
